Mon fantome bien aime
by Cacile
Summary: Au cours de l'Ultime bataille, Voldemort, agonisant, jette à Harry un sort le transformant en fantome... slash HarryDraco.
1. Et comment ca va, vous ?

Bienvenue... Oui, bonjour, Bienvenue... entrez, entrez, installez vous... vous venez pour voir la nouvelle fic de Cacile ? C'est bien là, tout à fait... par ici je vous prie...

Bon, alors, en quelques mots pour présenter cette nouvelle fic : c'est un défi que j'ai trouvé sur ), le défi Y#1 (c'est à dire Yaoi, n'est-ce pas...) que vais vous énoncer de ce pas... euh de ce clavier !

"Au cours de l'Ultime bataille du Bien contre le Mal, Voldemort, agonisant, jette à Harry un dernier sort le transformant en... fantôme. Alors que l'équipe des profs de Poudlard travaille à faire regagner son âme à son corps inerte, Harry-Casper a tout le temps d'explorer le château en long et en large... même les endroits où il ne devrait pas aller."

Et autres petits détails sur la définition de ce défi proposé par Lychee :

- c'est un slash Harry/Draco.

- on demande l'insertion d'une phrase particulière que j'ai choisit : "Le peignoir atterrit sur la fantomatique tête de Harry qui se cacha un peu plus soigneusement derrière la corbeille de linge sale."

Voilà voilà.

Pour ceux qui veulent plus de détails, il s'agit d'une fic à chapitres (mais pas trop non plus, à peine une dizaine, peut-être moins). Classée R paske... paske toutes mes fic sont classées R !

Je voudrais également rappeler que les caméras et appareils photos sont interdits ; les portables doivent être éteins et... ah oui : aucun des personnages de JK Rowling ne m'appartiens.

Merci à tous.

Mon fantôme bien aimé 

chapitre 1 : "Et comment ça va, vous ?"

_Poudlard, 17 mars 1997._

17 ans et 6 mois après la naissance de Harry Potter, 16 ans et 4 mois après la première "chute" de Tom Elvis Jedusor, 2 ans et 10 mois après le retour de Voldemort, 5 mois après la dernière rentrée de Harry Potter ; 6 jours après l'Ultime bataille du Bien contre le Mal qui avait opposé Harry Potter au terrible Lord Noir...

Et 6 mois avant les aspics, examens clôturants la scolarité obligatoire pour tout sorcier, qui se voit contraint de subir ces test impitoyables à la fin de sa septième année d'étude.

C'est pourquoi, Voldy mort, et le monde sauvé d'une fin et d'une déchéance certaine n'était pas une raison valable pour se poser des vacances. Les élèves étaient déjà de retour au travail depuis 3 jours et les (très chers) professeurs ne relâchaient pas le moins du monde la pression et le travail.

Mais ce n'était pas tant les résultats ou les épreuves des Aspics qui hantaient les esprits, que le sort actuel du célèbre Harry Potter, grand vainqueur de la guerre en terrassant Vous-savez-qui. En effet, en ce samedi matin, toute l'équipe professorale de Poudlard et l'ordre du Phénix s'étaient vus réunis dans des salles de réunion du deuxième étage, par le vieux sénile (mais non moins respectable) directeur de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie concernée.

Car réunion il devait bien y avoir : à la fin de l'Ultime Bataille alors que tous combattaient mangemorts, détraqueurs et autres méchants-pas-beaux ; Harry Potter (qui affrontait bien sûr le Grand Méchant en titre) avait été frappé par un sortilège, jeté par un Voldemort agonisant. Si ce sortilège n'avait pas tué celui qui s'était fait appeler le Survivant, il avait pourtant séparé son corps de son âme et de son esprit, le transformant en fantôme.

Le corp inerte de Mr Potter résidait actuellement à l'infirmerie, tandis que tous cherchaient à réunir l'esprit et âme du jeune héros avec ledit corps.

- Et... comment va Harry ? demanda Rémus pour rompre le lourd silence de la réunion.

- Tu veux dire, ce qu'il en reste ?! répliqua Séverus.

L'optimiste maître des potions fut fusillé d'une dizaine de regards noirs tandis que Dumbledore soupirait :

- Et bien... je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois jours... il a été choqué... je pense qu'il lui faut du temps...

Un courant d'air froid s'engouffra soudain dans la salle de réunion, coupant les hésitations de Dumbledore, et un vague machin blanchâtre et inconsistant perça l'espace du plafond jusqu'au sol, traversant sans aucune difficulté l'épaisse table de chêne cinq fois centenaires autour de laquelle étaient assis les professeurs.

Un grand silence s'étira sur le pourquoi du comment de qu'est-ce-que-c'était-que-ce-truc, lorsque la chose en question sembla revenir sur ses pas : traversant à nouveau la table, plus lentement, puis se stabilisa au milieu au milieu du meuble.

- Désolé du retard, j'ai encore du mal à maîtriser mes déplacements... j'ai manqué quoi ? demanda joyeusement un Harry Potter translucide, le torse oscillant entre le dessus et le dessous de la table.

- Choqué, hein ? marmonna Séverus à l'intention de Dumbledore.

Le directeur haussa les épaules et adressa un sourire bienveillant au jeune fantôme qui les avaient rejoins.

- Nous nous demandions comment tu allais...

Harry leva la main droite pour se gratouiller pensivement la joue.

- Hé bien... si on ne tient pas compte du fait que j'ai perdu toute capacité corporelle, et que je puisse être considéré comme un mort... je dirais que je vais bien.

Passé le choc de la nouvelle bien sûr. Parce qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître.

Peut-être était-ce dût au fait qu'il était focalisé sur la bataille, les sorts à éviter, à jeter... toujours est-il que lorsque l'incantation de Voldemort l'avait heurté de plein fouet, Harry n'avait rien sentit d'autre qu'un léger froid en lui. Et il avait continuer à se battre... guère longtemps puisque le mage Noir devait expirer quelques minutes plus tard (il était déjà aux trois quarts agonisant).

C'est le hurlement de Tonks qui l'avait fait sursauter. Il s'était donc retourné vers la jeune femme, et là il avait vu son corps. Son corps à lui, étendu sur le sol.

C'est une expérience très étrange que de se voir soi-même, de voir son corps en sachant que vous ne vous y trouvez pas. Et ce n'est pas une expérience agréable. S'il avait encore eut des réactions physique, il se serait probablement évanoui. Mais il n'était plus qu'un esprit, ou une âme, un fantôme... sans réelle consistance. Alors il était resté là, immobile, à fixer son corps inerte, son visage pâle, ses yeux clos...

Puis il avait baissé les yeux pour se 'voir', pour voir ce qu'il était devenu. Il n'avait d'abord rien vu de plus qu'un épais brouillard blanc, comme celui qu'on trouve le matin dans les montagnes, en hivers. Puis les formes s'étaient faîtes plus distinctes, sans perdre leur blancheur opaque. Des détails lui étaient apparus. Son pull, son jean, ses basquets, sa cape... tous les vêtements qu'il portait quelques instants plus tôt, pendant la bataille... tous les vêtements que portait encore son cadavre.

Cadavre ?! Il serait donc mort ? Et il serait un fantôme ?!

Harry ne su pas exactement combien de temps il resta ainsi, à observer sa forma fantomatique, et à regarder le corps dont il avait été séparé sans même s'en rendre compte. Il pouvait comprendre, maintenant, que Binns soit mort sans vraiment le réaliser. Harry s'était attendu à sentir quelque chose, à voir quelque chose. Il s'était imaginé souffrir, agoniser, ressentir une quelconque douleur, sombrer dans la folie, avoir l'impression de tomber à l'intérieur de soi, de faire une longue chute vers la mort, voir des formes ou des couleurs invisibles aux gens bien portants... peut-être même voir des anges...

Il n'avait rien vu, rien sentit de tout cela. Il était partit, comme on fait un pas pour passer une porte, et il avait laissé son corps derrière lui.

Non, ce n'est pas une expérience agréable. C'est choquant, traumatisant. De réaliser que l'on peut perdre si facilement son enveloppe corporelle...

Puis il avait entendu la voix de Dumbledore. Dumbledore qui le regardait. Il ne regardait pas son corps, il le regardait _lui_, ce qu'il était devenu. Alors seulement il avait réalisé que la bataille était terminée, qu'il ne restait plus aucun mangemort ou détraqueurs en état de combattre autour de lui. Ceux qui avaient pu s'étaient probablement enfuis en voyant mourir leur maître.

Il y avait des cadavres autour de lui, du sang qui coulait sur le sol, imprégnait les corps. Il y avait des gémissements, des gens qui criaient parce qu'ils étaient blessés ou défigurés, des gens qui hurlaient parce qu'ils venaient de reconnaître un des morts... ou un de ceux qu'ils avaient tués. S'il avait encore eut des réactions physiques, Harry aurait probablement vomi.

Il avait vu Pomfresh se pencher sur son corps, l'ausculter... C'est étrange de voir une infirmière chercher le pouls d'un mort. Puis elle s'était relevée, et Harry avait voulu lui demandé s'il allait bien... juste avant de réaliser combien sa question était stupide : il était mort.

Pourtant la réponse de Pomfresh ne fut pas aussi catégorique :

- Je ne connais pas le sortilège qui l'a frappé, mais il n'était pas abouti, déclara-t-elle. Potter se trouve dans un coma profond...

Voldemort n'avait plus assez de forces lorsqu'il avait jeté son maléfice : le sortilège ne lui avait pas été fatale. Il avait pourtant réussi à séparer son corps de son âme et de son esprit. Pomfresh savait comment réveiller un sorcier d'un coma plus ou moins profond, en fonctions des circonstances qui avaient amenées le sorcier à cet état de suspens. C'était un travail assez long et il demandait une bonne quantité de magie, de potions, et de volonté de la part du malade, mais c'était possible.

C'était possible parce que son âme et son esprit étaient restés prisonniers de son corps. Harry Potter avait justement été dissocié. Mais Dumbledore avait toujours été à moitié fou et à moitié utopiste, Pomfresh ne s'avouait jamais vaincue devant un cas difficile, et il restait de la place dans la chambre Blanche.

La chambre Blanche était une petite chambre, blanche comme son nom l'indiquait, qui n'était accessible que par l'infirmerie. Elle était utilisée pour les grands blessés, ceux qui devaient rester plusieurs jours alités et recevoir des traitements médicaux particuliers.

Après quelques discussions qui avaient opposées Dumbledore à des médecins de Ste Mangouste, le corps de Harry Potter avait été emporté à Poudlard (son état était stable et il fallait mieux qu'il soit isolé de la foule et surtout des médias, qui courraient les couloirs de l'hôpital), et son esprit avait suivit le déplacement.

Personne ne l'avait revu depuis...

Au début, Harry avait passé son temps à éviter ses professeurs et ses amis... et les autres aussi. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, de parler à personne. Il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse le dévisager avec pitié ! On l'avait dévisagé toute sa vie comme une bête curieuse : lui, le survivant avec sa cicatrice...

Puis il avait croisé Nick Casi-Sans-Tête. Heurté serait un mot plus juste. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les fantôme puissent se toucher entre eux... il faudrait qu'il parle à Hermione de ce sujet. Cela venait peut-être du fait qu'il n'était pas exactement mort... ou peut-être pas.

Toujours est-il que, lorsque Nick eut remit sa tête droite sur sa fraise (le choc l'avait fait basculer sur le côté), le fantôme de Gryffondor lui avait demandé de soigné ses déplacements dans l'espace.

Parce qu'il vous semble probablement facile de se déplacer ainsi, de flotter dans l'air et de travers tout ce que bon vous semble... mais en vérité, c'est aussi complexe que de marcher, courir ou faire du vélo ! Oui, parfaitement, aussi complexe.

Il faut veiller à l'équilibre de l'esprit, pour éviter qu'il ne se retourne ; faire attention à la vitesse, savoir viser correctement la pièce choisie, éviter tous les occupants (car s'il est assez désagréable pour un vivant d'être traversé par un fantôme, l'inverse est également vrai... mais en moindre effet tout de même)... un vrai sport de précision : n'est pas fantôme qui veut !

Harry avait également appris que les fantômes subissent également des règles particulières et doivent se contraindre à certaines lois. Il était, par exemple, interdit à tout fantôme, ou esprit que ce soit, de s'acharner à hanter la vie d'une seule et même personne. Harry abandonna donc l'idée de maudire Malefoy. Il s'était déjà fait une raison pour Rogue, car le maître des potions, malgré ses réticences et ses airs méprisants, travaillait à faire regagner son âme à son corps inerte... Après tout, il était également maître en magie noire !

Les fantômes avaient aussi à craindre certains épouvantards particulièrement puissants, et certaines plantes qui détectaient et se nourrissaient d'ectoplasmes. C'est pourquoi la serre numéro 8 était soigneusement évitée par les fantômes et les esprits du château.

Il était également interdit d'espionner l'intimité des professeurs, élèves et résidents en tout genre de Poudlard. Bien des fantômes auraient joyeusement ignorés cette règle, si cette cruche d'Helga Poufsouffle n'avait pas enchanté chacune des chambres de manière à ce que ses murs (sol, plafond, portes et fenêtres comprises) ne puissent être traversés par les esprits.

Oui, Nick Casi-Sans-Tête était une source intarissable d'informations sur l'existence fantomatique...

Harry avait également noté (parmi les longs monologues de son aîné) que, mis à part les chambres et appartements privés, les autres pièces ne bénéficiaient pas d'une telle protection. Et Harry-Casper se promis de vérifier jusqu'où s'étendait exactement les "autres pièces". Tous les endroits qu'on interdisaient aux élèves, qui gardaient des portes closes... des passages secrets encore inexplorés, ignorés même des Maraudeurs !

Voilà. C'était ça qu'il ferait : se venger des règles qu'on lui avait imposé en tant qu'élève, se venger des serpentards, se venger de tous ceux qui l'avaient empêché de tourner en rond... pas méchamment, bien sûr, c'était juste pour s'amuser un peu !

Toute sa vie, il avait dût se plier aux règles des uns et des autres, faire ce qu'on attendait de lui... Et bien il était grand temps d'en profiter ! Il explorerait Poudlard de fond en comble, s'amuserait toute la journée et toute la nuit (les fantômes ne ressentaient ni faim, ni soif, ni sommeil, il s'en était bien rendu compte depuis sa "transformation")...

Il était donc d'humeur joyeuse et badine en débarquant au milieu de la réunion ce samedi matin.

- Harry... commença Lupin d'un ton grave. Tu es sûr...

- Tu t'inquiète trop, Rémus, tu vas finir par avoir des rides ! répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

Son visage pris soudain un air plus soucieux, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose :

- Au fait, juste pour savoir... Moi, je suis un fantôme, on est d'accord ?

Il y eut un hochement de tête unanime parmi les professeurs.

- Donc, je ne vais pas vieillir... Mais mon corps à moi, il fait quoi ? Il reste toujours au même âge, il stagne comme moi ? ou alors il vieillis quand même ?

Il y eut un petit temps silence, avant que Pomfresh prenne la parole :

- Je n'utiliserais pas le terme de "vieillir", mais effectivement, il... il subit la ligne du temps...

- Donc il vieillis, conclu pensivement Harry. Ok, ok... Bon alors ne tardez pas trop, hein ? Je me vois mal retourner dans le corps d'un petit vieux, quarante ans plus tard. ... Enfin je ne disais pas ça pour vous, rajouta précipitamment Harry en réalisant qu'il venait d'insulter une bonne partie des personnes présentes dans cette pièce. C'est pas vieux cinquante-sept ans, c'est... enfin ce que je voulais dire, c'est que par rapport à moi... mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous... enfin c'est pas vieux... bon, ben on m'attends ailleurs, merci encore, hein... salut !

Harry sortit le la salle en coup de vent, par le plafond. Emporté dans son élan, qui voulait s'éloigner au plus vite des p'tits vieux blessés dans leur orgueil, Harry traversa trois étages de plus que prévu et se retrouva au sixième étage.

- Harry !

Le jeune fantôme se retourna brusquement, oscillant dangereusement dans l'air, pour voir Lavande courir vers lui. Il lui adressa un grand sourire ravi et se retint juste à temps de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Non, le contact mort/vivant n'était pas agréable ! Il se contenta donc d'un simple :

- Hey, ça va ?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrais demander ça ! répliqua la jeune fille.

Harry fut surpris par la question. C'était ridicule : on ne peut pas s'inquiéter de la santé d'un fantôme !

- C'est bon, je ne risque pas de tomber malade, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- C'est pas drôle, marmonna Lavande en réprimant un sourire. On s'inquiète tous : ça fait trois jours qu'on ne t'a pas vu ! T'étais où ? Tu aurais tout de même put passer nous dire bonjour ! Je peux bien comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie de parader dans tout Poudlard dans ton état, mais tout de même...

- Quel état ?! s'indigna Harry en se redressant fièrement (il gagna brusquement cinquante centimètres au-dessus du sol). Sachez, mademoiselle, que j'étais occupé à "apprivoiser" ma nouvelle condition de fantôme... et que je peux bien parader dans tout Poudlard si ça m'amuse !

Et il releva le menton avec une petite moue d'enfant buté. Il n'avait pas honte d'être un fantôme ! Que croyait-on ?! Il ne se cachait pas !

Lavande gloussa et lorsqu'il la regarda, Harry vit une expression de soulagement sur son visage.

- Je suis contente que tu le prenne comme ça, avoua-t-elle. Viens donc un peu dans la salle commune, j'en connais plusieurs qui seraient plus qu'heureux de te voir !

Harry accompagna Lavande jusqu'au septième étage, devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il aurait aisément put traverser le mur, mais il était fort possible qu'il traverse également, par erreur, quelqu'un se trouvant de l'autre côté du mur en question. Il passa pourtant sa main à travers la pierre, juste pour tester... aucune résistance, aucune opposition, pas d'obstacle...

Un sourire satisfait, et un brin machiavélique, étira ses lèvres fantomatiques : le charme d'Helga Poufsouffle ne s'étendait pas sur les salles commune. Il nota mentalement qu'une petite visite chez ses anciens 'camarades' serpentards serait tout à fait envisageable...

- Harry !

Il était à peine entré dans la salle commune que tout le monde se précipitait vers lui. Il sursauta, traversa trois ou quatre étudiants et un fauteuil avant de se stabiliser dans l'air. Le première chose qu'on devrait apprendre aux sorciers est que les fantômes sont très sensibles aux mouvements de l'air. Alors se mettre à courir, à battre des bras, ou autres gestes brusques du même genre étaient des plus déstabilisants... surtout pour un débutant comme lui !

- Doucement, doucement, tempéra-t-il. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué : je maîtrise mal mes déplacements, alors par pitié, doucement ! ... Et oui, c'est bien moi. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire en chair et en os, mais c'est bien moi ! Et comment ça va, vous ?

- On se débrouille, affirma Ron. On se demandait plutôt si toi, tu allais bien.

- Pourquoi est-ce les gens s'inquiète ainsi ? s'étonna Harry. Je suis un fantôme, je ne peux pas attraper un rhume ou me casser une jambe !

- Oh, avec toi, on se méfie quand même, répliqua Hermione. Tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde !

- Mais ça fait de la place dans la chambre, maintenant que tu n'es plus là ! déclara joyeusement Seamus.

- Merci, je vois que je vous manque beaucoup, grogna Harry sans cacher un sourire amusé.

- Ca fait quoi d'être un fantôme ? demanda Ginny.

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules, s'élevant puis redescend de dix centimètres dans l'air.

- Bizarre. Y'a des avantages, y'a des inconvénients...

- Tu disais que ce n'était pas facile de se déplacer dans l'air, déclara Hermione d'un ton intéressé, tu peux développer, s'il te plaît ? Depuis que j'ai appris que tu étais devenu un fantôme, j'ai épluché quelques bouquins, tu t'en doute bien...

- Elle a dévalisé la bibliothèque, rectifia Ron. Il n'y a plus aucun livre dans le rayon "fantômes et esprits" et celui des "êtres ectoplasmiques".

- Oui, à ce propos, intervint Hermione. Je te conseille d'éviter la serre n°8, elle renferme une...

- Je sais, je sais, 'Mione, coupa Harry. Nick me l'a déjà dit.

- Oh...

La jeune fille semblait quelque peu déçue. Puis elle se redressa.

- Tu me parlais de tes déplacements ? Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup à ce sujet...

- Ben... c'est comme si... comme si l'espace était constitué de mélasse, tu vois ? C'est souple, on peut se déplacer à l'intérieur, traverser... mais c'est instable.

- Oui, c'est normal. En fait, tu es sensible aux mouvements de l'air, puisque tu as perdu ton enveloppe corporelle. Certains fantômes s'aident de certains courants d'air chaud pour se déplacer plus facilement, comme les oiseaux. D'autres se glissent parmi les matières souples, comme l'eau. Et le...

- Hermione, par pitié ! interrompit Ron en se bouchant les oreilles. On ne veut pas de cours sur les fantômes !

- Mais je suis sûre que ça intéresse Harry !

- Tu plaisante ?! Il est sur le point de s'endormir !

- Les fantômes ne dorment pas, Ron !

- Ca j'étais au courant, merci !

- Hey, ça suffit tous les deux, coupa Harry. C'est incroyable, ça ! Vous trouvez toujours moyen de vous engueuler !

- Mais si Ron ne s'énervait pas, ce ne serait plus Ron, philosopha Dean avec un sourire moqueur.

- Bon, on était sur le point d'aller manger, là, rappela Neville. Harry, tu viens avec nous ?

Quoi ? Il ne mangeait pas, lui !

- Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais, répondit-il.

Les septième années de gryffondor quittaient la salle commune, lorsque Harry se rappela qu'il voulait parler à Hermione de son 'choc' avec Nick Casi-Sans-Tête.

- Hermione ! Au fait, je voulais savoir... il s'est passé un truc bizarre l'autre jour : je me suis cogné à Nick... je ne l'ai pas traversé... pourtant les fantômes...

- Ca n'a rien à voir, affirma Hermione d'un ton docte. En règle générale, les fantômes sont un écho de la vie d'une personne. Ils regroupent leur âme et leur esprit. C'est quelque chose de très complexe, mais si tu veux... tu n'as plus d'enveloppe corporelle, d'accord ? tu es une association immatérielle de ton âme et de ton esprit. Alors forcément, tu peut traverser tout ce qui possède une enveloppe matérielle... et tu peut te heurter à tout ce qui te ressemble, tout ce qui est de ta nature, âme et esprit. Bon, bien sûr, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, mais dans les grandes lignes...

- Ok, ma petite encyclopédie, merci beaucoup !

Hermione marmonna pour la forme et se hâta de rejoindre les autres. Harry décida de traîner un peu avant de retrouver ses amis... à tout hasard, il décida de descendre vers les quartier des serpentards, se réjouissant à l'avance d'effrayé quelque unes de ces fières-personnes.

Il freina pourtant son enthousiasme pour se concentrer sur la descente de plusieurs étages. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver au quinzième sous-sol, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il pourrait y trouvait (et si un tel niveau existait)... il irait voir un jour.

Harry descendit donc prudemment trois, puis deux étages, puis...

- Harry !

Le fantôme sursauta, perturbé dans sa concentration et se retourna. Horreur et consternation !

- Mimi... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Si loin de tes foutus toilettes ! Pas qu'il n'était pas absôôôlument ravi de la voir, mais bon... Mimi du voir l'enthousiasme qu'il y avait dans sa question et sur son visage, car son sourire disparu.

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

- Oh si, si, si, bien sûr que si ! lui assura Harry.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle lui fasse une scène au milieu du couloir du deuxième étage !

- D'ailleurs je me demandais comment tu allais, mentit-il. Je comptais te faire une petite visite dans tes toilettes, et...

- Oh, que c'est romantique, Potter, railla une voix ô combien connue et méprisante. Une 'petite visite' dans les toilettes ! Je ne savais pas que les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage étaient le Bordel à fantômes de Poudlard !

Mimi prit une horrible teinte argenté, signe qu'elle rougissait, et recula derrière Harry.

- Mais non, Malefoy, s'il y avait un bordel à Poudlard, tu le connaîtrais forcément : toutes les putes du coin passent dans ta chambre !

- Oh, Potter, tu es jaloux ? Frustré peut-être aussi ? Ca ne doit pas être facile d'être un fantôme... abstinence totale... je comprends que tu sois en manque. Mais alors cette espèce d'horreur de Mimi Greignarde, là franchement, je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans la zoophilie !

Mimi explosa en sanglot et disparut à travers le mur voisin dans un courant d'air froid. Quelques secondes plus tard, on pouvait entendre un grand Plouf ! signe qu'elle venait de plonger dans la cuvette de ses toilettes... qui seraient probablement inondés toute la semaine.

Mais peu importe.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui traîne avec deux gorilles atrofiés du cerveau et un pékinois ! répliqua Harry. Question zoophilie...

- Non, effectivement, tu as préféré une belette et un épouvantail !

- Mais eux, au moins, ils savent aligner plus trois mots dans une même phrase !

- Quoi, Weasley ? Oh, tu te mens à toi-même, Potter ! tu ne peux...

- Dragggyyyyyy... !

Pansy Parkinson déboula dans le couloir du deuxième étage en courant... et s'arrêta net en voyant Harry. Elle fit une moue avec sa lèvre inférieure et le dévisagea de haut en bas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à rester planter là, Potter ?

- Il a été engagé par les elfes de maison pour nettoyer la poussière des tapis en passant dessus, répondit Draco. Tu vois, un bon courant d'air...

Pansy gloussa puis leva des yeux papillonnant vers le blond.

- Dis, Draggyyy, tu viens avec moi à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard ? Siteplééé

- Nan, je crois que ça pas être possible, répondit sèchement Draco.

Harry observait joyeusement la scène, se moquant ouvertement des vains efforts du blond pour dégager son bras des mains de la jeune fille. Mais c'est qu'elle était très accrochée la fillette !

- Mais tu m'avais promiiiis... geignit Pansy en affichant de petits yeux larmoyants dans une expression assez proche de celle de Mimi.

- Je ne t'avais rien promis du tout... lâche-moi...

- On a tous nos Geignardes, Malefoy, railla Harry. Enfin la mienne est moins collante, mais je suppose que tu aime ça les sangsues... A plus tard Blondinet !

voilà. Rallumage des lumières. Fin du premier chapitre. Merci d'avoir tenu jusque là (ouf ! je sais, c'était dur). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.

En espérant vous revoir un jour, Bye !


	2. Il est des noootres

Oh oh oh, mais c'est le père-Noël ! et qu'est-ce qu'il apporte aujourd'hui, papa-Noël pour les lectrices de qui n'ont pas été sages ?

(paske celles qui ont été sages peuvent tout de suite aller voir ailleurs ! y'en a marre que ce soit toujours les même qui soient recouverts de cadeaux ! moi je dis : vive les provocatrices et les emmerdeurs ! il faut de tout pour faire un monde... et surtout des écrivains et des lecteurs pervertis ! niak ! voilà)

Le second chapitre de Mon fantôme bien aimé !

Accompagné de sa guirlande de réponses aux reviews : R² :

- Saaeliel : bonjour ma p'tite femme à mouâ ! je suis désolé, je n'avais pas plus que crédit non plus. Mais moi ça me faisait bizarre, d'habitude j'en avait toujours ! Enfin bref. Bien sûr que c'est un Draco/Harry ! (tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais foutre Harry avec Parvati et Draco avec Seamus ?!!!) tu me connais si bien... merci, merci mon amour. tes compliments me font toujours plaisir et me vont droit au coeur. je te fait de gros bisous partout où tu veux.

- Ornaluca : contente que ça te plaise. merci pour ta review. bisous.

- Andadrielle : mdr ! merci beaucoup ! ah ah ! t'inquiète pour le "ils peuvent pas se toucher", je m'en occuperais en temps voulu... y'a pas de pb ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédant. merci encore gros bisous à touâ.

- Anyssia : oui, je n'avais pas envie de faire une fic dramatique avec un Harry qui se lamente sur son sort. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. merci pour ta review. bizz.

- Vif d'or : ravie d'apprendre que je suis devenue une référence ! lol. c'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review. bisous à touâ.

- blurp 3 : je suis contente que tu ait aimé la projection ! t'inquiète pas pour les différentes capacités des fantômes, j'en fait mon affaire. merci beaucoup. bisous.

- Shiefa Li : merci. j'espère que la suite ne sera pas mal non plus. ça veut dire quoi "bacione" ? bibizz

- Lovely A : Dray et Ryry ? t'inquiète, même si y'a rien dans ce chapitre là, je m'en occupe soigneusement... merci pour ta review. kiss.

- Lalouve : Ouais ! Harry Potter, le retour de la vengeance ! et je lui donne une nouvel 'allié' de conneries dans ce chapitre. bisous.

- farahon : c'était trop court ? ah zut... voilà la suite en tout cas, mais pas plus long que le 1er. Le 3ème devrait être un peu plus étoffé. bizz.

- Lee-NC-Kass : salut vous deux ! Lol ! ah le fantasme des douches ! d'un autre côté, c'est frustrant de voir sans opuvoir toucher, mais bon... J'aime pas spécialement Mimi de toute façon... Pansy non plus, alors ! quelle plaie le pékinois ! Ben oui, ils peuvent pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme ça, y'a comme qui dirait un problème... matériel ! ouais, faut faire pression sur Sevy ! merci à toutes les pour votre reviews. Gros bisous chacune.

- Quiproquo : sympa ton pseudo. J'avais compris. Moi aussi j'aime bien quand les fic ne traîne pas troooop en longueur, sinon on finit par en oublier le début ! Un Harry tout triste, c'est pas drôle, et le ton du défi était plutôt sympa, alors j'ai décidé de le mettre plutôt de bonne humeur. J'essaierais de mettre moins de temps pour taper le chapitre 3, promis. merci encore. bisous à touâ.

- celine.s : nan ! c'est un fantôme, il peut rien tenir (faut bien qu'il y ait des désavantages, sinon toute la populasse jouerait à Casper !) qu'il réveille Malefoy en pleine nuit ? voyez-vous ça... amusant, oui... merci pour ta review. kiss.

vouâlà !

Je vais vous laisser déballer votre cadeau. Bonne lecture !

chapitre 2 : "Il est des nôôôtres... "

- Alors tu ne peux rien tenir ? s'étonna Seamus.

- Pourtant Pevees il peut saisir des objets, lui, fit remarquer Neville.

Harry avait retrouvé ses amis à la sortie de la grande salle. Ils venaient de terminer leur petit déjeuner et voulaient rejoindre leur premier cours (sans grand enthousiasme : il s'agissait de potions) sous les harcèlements de Hermione qui ne voulait pas être en retard.

- C'est vrai, ça ! Il nous a bien assez emmerder avec ses conneries pour qu'on s'en rappelle, grogna Ron.

- Harry n'a rien à voir avec Pevees, coupa Hermione. Harry est un fantôme. Il est un peu blanc, vaporeux, froid, translucide, tout ce que vous voulez... il peut traverser toutes les matières matérielles et ne peut rien saisir. Pevees, lui, est un esprit frappeur. C'est complètement différent. Il est plein de couleurs. Il peut traverser beaucoup de choses, mais pas tout... et il peut également saisir certaines choses, de petite taille.

- Merci professeur, marmonna Ron.

- Au fait, Harry, intervint Dean. Maintenant que tu es un fantôme, tu n'es plus obligé de suivre les cours !

Hermione eut l'air choquée.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! s'exclama-t-elle. Harry sera bientôt de retour parmi nous, et il ne va pas prendre du retard sur les cours. En plus, cette année nous devons passer les Aspics et...

- Non, effectivement, je ne suis pas obligé d'aller en cours ! coupa Harry avec un grand sourire. Ne fait pas cette tête là, Hermione, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu non ?! Cesse donc de jouer les rabat-joie !

- Et surtout ferme-là, grogna une petite voix aiguë et désagréable.

- Oh, Parkinson !et si tu appliquais ton propre conseil, répliqua sèchement Seamus.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de potions quelques minutes en avances, mais les serpentards étaient visiblement déjà là.

- Toi, ta gueule, l'irlandais ! s'exclama Pansy en plissant son petit nez retroussé.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'écraser, siffla Dean. Et de te faire un peu plus discrète.

- C'est dommage que tu sois encore en vie, Parkinson, renchérit Ron. J'aurais bien aimé te voir tomber à la guerre, comme les autres mangemorts !

Pansy perdit les trois quart des couleurs de son visage et se pinça les lèvres. Hermione donna un coup de coude réprobateur au rouquin, visiblement scandalisée. Son ami avait très clairement accusé la jeune fille d'être un mangemort. Et les autres serpentards, qui étaient restés hors du conflit jusqu'à présent (Parkinson cherchait toujours les emmerdes, et personne n'y prêtait plus attention), semblaient décidés à intervenir si une insulte de plus sortait des lèvres de Weasley.

- Ron, arrête, dit sèchement la gryffondor.

- Ecoute donc la sang-de-bourbe, Belette, conseilla Draco d'un ton mauvais. Ca t'évitera de dire des conneries.

L'insulte venait d'être retournée. Ron fit un mouvement pour se jeter sur le blond, mais Hermione le retint par le bras. Elle soutint le regard de Malefoy, refusant de baisser les yeux sous l'insulte. Ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ne la touchait pas !

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du blond.

- Draco... je peux te parler une minute ? demanda Blaise.

Malefoy jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux gryffondors, puis haussa les épaules et suivit Zabini à l'écart du groupe.

- Qu'elle sale mangemort, cracha Ron lorsque les serpentards furent hors de portée de voix. Pourquoi m'as-tu retenu, Hermione ?!

- Et je me retient encore de te gifler, répondit la jeune fille. La guerre est finie, ok ? Voldemort est mort. Il n'y a plus de mangemorts. Les serpentards ne sont pas des mangemorts. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils étaient pendant la guerre, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait. Tu n'as pas le droit de les juger !

- Tu prends leur défense ?! s'indigna le rouquin.

- Moi, ça me paraît évident, ce qu'ils faisaient pendant la guerre, grinça Seamus.

- Malefoy, en tout cas, je n'ai aucun doute sur lui, ce type est pourris jusqu'à la moelle, renchérit Ron. On aurait put croire que la mort de son père l'aurait redescendu, mais il est toujours aussi fier et méprisant ! Ce type est une ordure ! C'est...

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Rogue venait d'apparaître dans le couloir et marchait à grand pas vers sa salle de classe.

- Potter, dégagez de là ! Je ne fais pas cours aux fantômes !

Et sans même jeter un regard en arrière, le maître des potions ouvrit la porte des cachots et pénétra dans sa salle de classe.

Juste avant de passer la porte, Hermione fusilla Ron du regard.

- Ne juge pas le fils par le père ! C'est dégueulasse de se réjouir de la mort de Lucius pour faire souffrir Malefoy !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Harry.

- Des fois je me dis qu'elle ne se rend pas compte des réalités, souffla-t-il. T'as de la chance d'être dispensé de potions... souhaite-moi du courage !

Harry eut un sourire moqueur et lui envoya un clin d'oeil.

- Au fait, ajouta Ron, puisque tu ne peut plus rien saisir maintenant, est-ce que je peux prendre ta cape d'invisibilité ?

- Weasley, on ne va pas vous attendre ! intervint la voix de Rogue. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! et fermez la porte !

Harry regarda la porte des cachots se refermer sur une grimace de son meilleur ami. Il hésita une seconde, puis décida d'aller jeter à coup d'oeil sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur... Mais il ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça, face à Rogue ! Non, il fallait qu'il apparaisse doucement, dans son dos...

Harry contourna donc la salle des potions, traversant une pièce voisine aux cachots, qui s'avéra être la réserve d'ingrédients de ce cher professeur de potions. C'était une grande pièce, dont les murs tapissés d'étagères étaient remplis de bocaux, de poudres, d'ustensiles, de verrerie... le tout soigneusement ordonné et étiqueté. Il y avait plusieurs chaudrons dans la pièce, certains vides, d'autres bouillonnants, contenant probablement une potion de longue préparation.

Harry prit soigneusement note de son emplacement. Ca pourrait toujours servir... Puis il se risqua à jeter un oeil dans la salle de classe, juste de l'autre côté du mur à verrerie. Mais juste un oeil, son visage, pas plus. Il se pencha donc lentement... s'il avait eut une quelconque enveloppe matérielle, il aurait probablement brisé plusieurs instruments. Mais il les traversa sans difficulté, et au delà des pierres sombres du mur, Harry vit enfin apparaître la salle de potion.

Il était du côté des serpentards. Rogue lui tournait le dos, occupé à écrire les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion de jour au tableau. Les élèves grattaient consciencieusement sur leurs parchemins. Puis Ron le vit et écarquilla les yeux.

Harry lui fit un sourire complice, et désigna le chaudron de Malefoy du menton. Il venait d'avoir une idée : il tenait sa vengeance pour l'insulte que le blond avait jeté à Hermione. rogue acheva d'écrire au tableau, et Harry rentra aussitôt dans la réserve.

Il avait mis tant d'énergie à retirer son visage de la salle des potions qu'il manqua traverser le mur opposé de la réserve. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à maîtriser sa vitesse !

Harry attendit quelques secondes, mais Rogue ne passa pas la petite porte de sa réserve. Il ne l'avait donc pas vu. Parfait. Harry tenta un nouveau coup d'oeil dans les cachots... Monsieur le Professeur passait dans les rangs des élèves de gryffondors et tous les élèves étaient tous penchés sur leurs potions.

Niark niark niark... Harry attendit que Ron lève à nouveau les yeux vers lui, ce que faisait le rouquin toutes les dix secondes environ, depuis qu'il avait vu le visage de son ami sur un mur de la salle !

Un dernier coup d'oeil vers Rogue, occupé à réprimander Neville sur son découpage de queues de flamienades à poils ras... Harry se concentra alors sur le chaudron de Malefoy, qui contenait un liquide sombre couleur prune. Il avait vu Mimi le faire plusieurs fois, ça devait marcher...

Malefoy dut sentir qu'on l'observait, car il leva les yeux vers le mur devant lequel flottait Harry. Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que le fantôme plongeait, la tête la première, dans son chaudron. Il y eut un gros SPLOUTCH ! et la potion que Draco était en train de préparé sembla exploser, éclaboussant toute personne autour du chaudron.

Harry avait traversé le sol le sol des cachots en plongeant ainsi ; il remonta aussitôt quatre étages plus haut, un grand sourire satisfait plaqué sur les lèvres. Tout fier de lui, il mettait le plus de distance possible entre un Rogue qui devait être furieux et un Malefoy dégoulinant de potion prune !

- Hey, Pote-Potter !

Harry leva les yeux en haut des escaliers pour voir Pevees flotter au-dessus de la rampe en pierre.

- Il court, il court, le Potter... chantonna l'esprit frappeur. Mais où cours-tu donc ainsi, mon petit-Harry ?! Si tu veux fuir un vivant, rejoins donc la SSPDPTDL !

La SSPD... quoi ?! Harry fronça les sourcils et survola la moitié de l'escalier pour se rapprocher de Pevees qui affichait un étrange sourire.

- Rejoindre quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Le visage de l'esprit frappeur s'éclaira d'un air ravi. Il bondit de la rambarde et se mit à sautiller autour de Harry.

- Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais ! chantonna-t-il gaiement. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Tu ne connais pas la SSPDPTDL !

Pevees disparu brusquement par le plafond, et, l'instant d'après, sa tête venait traverser les marches de l'escaliers. Harry regarda le visage de l'esprit frappeur. C'est étrange de voir ainsi une simple tête posée sur un escalier...

- C'est quoi ? répéta Harry en se penchant vers l'esprit.

La tête de Pevees tourna sur elle même puis lui tira la langue. L'esprit frappeur semblait réellement amusé par son petit jeu. Mais Harry fini par se lasser.

- Très bien, de toute façon, tu ne me le diras pas, soupira Harry avant de traverser le mur de droite pour rejoindre le long couloir du cinquième étage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la silhouette de Pevees surgissait devant lui.

- La Salle-Sans-Porte-De-Poudlard-Tête-De-Lard ! lança l'esprit frappeur avec évidence.

Harry allait demander plus d'informations sur cette fameuse "salle sans porte" dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler (même de la part d'Hermione... ou alors c'est qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, ce qui était fort probable également)... lorsque Pevees fit brusquement demi-tour en criant :

- Viens ! Suis-moi !

Et il s'enfuit en caquetant. Harry n'hésita même pas et poursuivit l'esprit frappeur à travers le long couloir, puis un escalier, traversa deux murs, descendit quatre étages, suivit un nouveau couloir, encore deux étages plus bas... Harry se trouvait à présent dans une partie du château qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, qu'il n'avait pas exploré en tant qu'élève car elle n'était accessible que par les escaliers descendant aux cachots...

Pevees s'arrêta soudain au milieu d'un couloir aux pierres nues.

- C'est là, chuchota-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

Il jeta des coups d'oeils frénétiques autour d'eux, comme s'il était sur le point de lui révéler le plus grand secret Magique du millénaire. Machinalement, Harry se retourna également, puis revint vers Pevees... enfin l'endroit où se trouvait Pevees quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tôt.

- Ben voyons, marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi faire confiance à...

- Eh ben alors, t'attends quoi ?! lança sèchement la tête de l'esprit frappeur, seule, dépassant du mur de droite. Tu veux prendre la poussière ?!

Harry ravala ses insultes sur son compagnon fantomatique et le rejoignit de l'autre côté du mur. Le mur était épais, très épais. En pierres brutes, humides mais solides... jamais il n'avait traversé de mur aussi larges, Harry évalua au moins huit mètres d'épaisseur avant de voir enfin autre chose que de la roche grise et sombre.

Il se trouvait dans une salle assez petite qui semblait avoir été, autrefois, une sorte de bureau administratif, une entrée... Un pan de mur était recouvert par des étagères qui avaient dût subir les assauts d'un incendie, car une bonne partie d'entre elles étaient d'un noir sombre calciné et leurs contenus était en grande partie réduits en cendres.

Un bureau en bois épais et une vieille chaise aux cousins de velours étaient recouverts d'une impressionnante couche de poussière et de crasse. Les deux meubles étaient sûrement beaux à regarder à leur époque, mais aujourd'hui, le bois du bureau était rongé et les tissus de la chaise étaient déchirés et jaunis par le temps.

La pièce dégageait une étrange impression, comme si... c'était comme si personne n'y était entré depuis des siècles. Et c'était probablement le cas, vu l'épaisseur de la couche de poussière et de crasse qui recouvrait le sol... à tel point que Harry ne put déterminer s'il y avait eut du bois ou des dalles sous ses pieds.

- Tu cherches des cailloux à semer Petit-Potter-Poucet ?! railla Pevees. Aurais-tu peur de te fait emmurer là ?! de toute façon c'est déjà fait !

Et l'esprit frappeur partit dans un grand rire moqueur avant de filer derrière une étagère. Harry le suivit et découvrit que l'étagère en question cachait une porte. Elle avait dût être déplacée pour empêcher quelque chose d'y entrer... ou d'en sortir.

Mais lorsque Harry passa la porte en question, il ne trouva rien de particulier au long couloir de pierres qui s'ouvrait devant lui (hormis, une fois de plus, l'abandon des lieux). Une nouvelle silhouette fantomatique apparu devant lui.

- Oh, bonjour, Harry Potter, le salua le Moine Gras avec un sourire poli. Je me demandais quand tu allais venir ici...

- Euh... eh bien en fait... je ne... je ne sais pas... bredouilla Harry.

- C'est la première fois que tu viens ? s'étonna le fantôme de Poufsouffle. C'est pourtant l'endroit le plus fréquenté par les fantômes de Poudlard... enfin, il est vrai que tu n'es pas fantôme depuis longtemps... Soit le bienvenu alors... Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter les lieux.

La Salle sans Porte était en réalité le regroupement d'une petite vingtaine de pièces qui donnaient toutes dans le long couloir, lui-même n'ayant aucun autre accès que ce petit bureau par lequel était 'entré' Harry. C'était l'aile Sud du niveau -2 que Kelcius Rivéan McFolley, directeur de Poudlard de 1326 à 1349, avait condamné dans un excès de folie de 1348. Le pauvre homme s'était persuadé que l'origine du petit incendie qui s'était déclaré dans le bureau était l'oeuvre d'un dangereux démon pyromane et, avant que quiconque ait put l'en empêché, il avait solidement muré tout le passage qui menait au bureau en question et fait disparaître toute trace du passage. Le tout scellé de plusieurs sortilèges très puissants.

Personne n'avait put briser les sorts qui emmuraient le passage, et donc libérer la petite dizaine de nones qui vivaient dans les chambres de l'aile Sud de ce niveau. Les petites nones étaient d'ailleurs toujours ici, préférant de loin leur paisible retraite entre ces murs désormais familiers, que l'agitation permanente des générations étudiantes qui grouillaient à l'extérieur.

Voilà donc pourquoi la Salle sans Porte était devenue, en quelque sorte, les appartements privés des fantômes de Poudlard : aucun vivant ne pouvait y accéder, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en existait plus aucun accès.

Harry découvrit que le groupe de petites nones (des p'tites vieilles aigries qui ne parlaient jamais) n'était pas les seuls fantômes qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans le château... et que personne ne verrait probablement jamais.

Ainsi, il fit la connaissance de Naïan Telown, un ancien étudiant sorcier du XIIème siècle, qui avait subi la violence de Richel Macnair, dit aussi Richel-le-Sanglant, le concierge de son époque qui usait et abusait des châtiments corporels (autorisés à son époque). Naïan était mort dans cette petite pièce du niveau -2 (la quatrième porte à droite dans le couloir de la Salle-sans-Porte) suite à une crise d'asthme. Il devait rester enchaîné dans cette pièce pendant toute la journée, et c'est donc le soir qu'on avait découvert son cadavre (et Richel le Sanglant avait été renvoyé).

Si le corps de Naïan avait été détaché et inhumé comme le veux la coutume sorcière, son esprit, lui, était resté enchaîné dans cette cellule (qui portait son nom depuis).

Dans le même genre de morts qui torturaient encore l'esprit du défunt, il y avait Lean Wright. Le jeune homme était mort en 1869 à 17 ans : préfet-en-chef, il était allé profiter de la grande salle-de-bain des préfets et avait eut le malheur d'être pris d'une violente crampe à la jambe. Il avait coulé dans l'eau chaude et moussante de la baignoire.

Or, tout le monde sait que chaque fantôme porte les vêtements qui habillaient son corps au moment de sa mort... L'esprit de Lean était donc simplement et totalement nu. Il était donc compréhensible que le fantôme soit descendu à l'abris des murs de la Salle sans Portes, et n'ose se montrer parmi les étudiants sorciers (il ne manquerait plus qu'on l'attaque pour atteinte à la pudeur !).

Le troisième compagnon de fortune de Naïan et de Lean n'était pas une fantôme, mais UNE fantôme et avait été l'ancêtre de bien du monde, puisqu'il s'agissait de Yolanda Weasley (encore un nom bien familier). Morte en 1468. Cette année là, elle voyait un certain Théoric Caine en secret, car le jeune homme était déjà engagé une autre jeune fille. La douce jeune fille en question, Aspicïa Malefoy, avait surpris les deux amants dans la chambre de préfet-en-chef du jeune homme et avait rapidement réglé le problème.

Yolanda était morte de quelques coups de coupe-papier, le corps gisant dans les draps du lit de son amant (heureusement pour sa forme fantomatique, elle portait encore ses sous-vêtement, au moment du meurtre). Le corps de Théoric, en revanche, ne fut jamais retrouvé... son esprit non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Ah les femmes, grogna Naïan. Toutes les mêmes...

- Excuse-moi ?! s'indigna Yolanda. Je te signale que dans mon cas, c'est Théoric qui a trompé sa copine, pas moi !

- C'est ça, marmonna Naïan à l'intention de Harry. Et dans deux secondes, elle va nous affirmer qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans le lit de son Théoric par erreur !

Le fantôme de Yolanda fusilla l'enchaîné du regard et Naïan répliqua en lui tirant la langue. L'échange fit sourire Harry et soupirer Lean.

- Parfois je me demande si tant d'années sous forme spectrale ne les ont pas fait régresser, confia-t-il. A moins qu'ils n'aient été ainsi dès le début... enfin bref. Et toi Harry Potter ? Pas trop de mal avec ta transformation ?

- Il paraît que tu n'es pas complètement mort, c'est vrai ? demanda Yolanda.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment ces trois là pouvaient-ils être au courant de ce qu'ils se passait dans les étages supérieurs du château puisqu'ils n'y mettaient jamais les pieds... enfin façon de parler bien sûr.

- Comment vous savez ça ?

Le visage blanc de Yolanda s'éclaircit d'un grand sourire.

- Alors c'est vrai ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Wow... tu crois qu'ils vont te ressusciter ?

- Ils ne peuvent pas le ressusciter : il n'est même pas mort, répliqua sèchement Lean. c'est Pevees qui nous l'a dit. C'est une vrai commère.

- Et si ils te tuaient, songea Naïan. Tu crois que tu resterais un fantôme, ou bien que ton esprit disparaît lui aussi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut en savoir ? ça n'est encore jamais arrivé ! affirma Lean. T'es un cas unique, Harry !

Harry renifla machinalement.

- Je sais, marmonna-t-il. J'ai toujours été un cas unique !

Naïan ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brusquement sur un être haut en couleur.

- Alors pote-Potter s'est trouvé des nouveaux poteaux ?! piailla Pevees en faisant tourner son gros noeud papillon multicolore.

- Hey, Pevees ! salua joyeusement Naïan.

- Tu feras gaffe, Naïan, t'as des chaînes autour des poignets, se moqua l'esprit frappeur. Vous parliez de moi, j'ai entendu mes oreilles siffler... et c'était pas un train... tchou tchou...

- On disait que tu étais la pire commère de Poudlard, répondit Yolanda.

- Piapiapia piapia, répliqua Pevees en tournant autour du fantôme de la jeune fille. Il faut bien que quelqu'un parle et ce n'est pas Lean-à-poil qui va vous aider !

L'esprit frappeur lui tira la langue et disparu brusquement à travers un des murs de la cellule... pour réapparaître aussitôt en traversant un autre mur.

- Et puis il fallait bien que je montre la SSPDPTDL à ce pauvre Potty ! ajouta-t-il en pinçant la joue de Harry de la même manière que l'aurait une grand-mère à ses petits-enfants.

Naïan éclata de rire tandis que Harry se frottait sa joue devenue argenté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi, marmonna-t-il en fusillant Pevees du regard.

- Des bêtises, pote-Potty ! Des bêtises.

nan, y'a plus de papier à retirer ou de ruban à dénouer, c'est fini. Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps à taper le chapitre 3, que j'en ait mis pour le chapitre 2. et Bonne année (on risque de ne pas se revoir d'ici 2005) !


	3. Desole, je ne fais que passer

Une nouvelle page blanche, vaguement noircie de caractères d'imprimerie à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, vient d'apparaître sur votre écran ?

C'est normal : c'est l'arrivée du 3ème chapitre de "Mon fantôme bien aimé" !

Félicitations, c'est un garçon ! (ben oui, un chapitre, c'est masculin !) Je voulais vous envoyer un faire-part de naissance, avec une petite carte bleue, avec de jolis dessins comme un berceau, une cigogne, un chou (trop chou ! hum, désolé)... bref tout plein de trucs tout mimi, mais quand j'ai demandé au vendeur de p'tites cartes il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus de modèle en stock pour les naissances des nouveaux chapitres de fic slash classées R, alors bon...

C'est pas grave, ça change pas grand chose au fond, c'est toujours le même chapitre (heureusement ! vous imaginez si les mômes changeaient en fonction du faire-part envoyé par les parents ?! si vous avez une fille et que vous auriez préféré un garçon : hop ! un faire-part bleu avec "c'est un garçon" et Léa devient brusquement Léo ! ... mais je m'égare encore dans des conneries).

Cela dit, l'avantage c'est que ça me laisse encore toute la place que je veux pour faire mes RAR :

- andadrielle : t'inquiète pas, pupuce, je m'occupe du slash ! Dans ce chapitre on retrouve Pevees, les zautres fantômes, Blaise, et pis Harry bien sûr ! Tu as raison, la réaction de Blaise était un pe étrange, mais l'explication se trouve ici, alors je vais te laisser lire. merci pour ta review, bisous.

- ornaluca : salut, artémis ! héhéhé, embêtons les serpentards ! yyyaaaah ! j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes. gros bisous à toi.

- celine.s/Line/C-Line : je suis contente que tu ait aimé le précédent chapitre. Harry et Pevees reviennent en force. Bisous (mais pas trop non plus, paske t'as raison : ma Saael', elle est super possessive !)

- Saael' : bonjour mon amour ! mdr ! oui, mais c'est vrai, on dit tjs que le père noël apporte des cadeaux aux enfants sages... bon d'accord, je suis plus une enfant, mais quand même ! Je suis pas sage et j'ai bien le droit d'avoir des cadeaux aussi ?! C'est du favoritisme primaire, que je rejette totalement ! Enfin bref... Moi côté crédit je suis complètement vidée. Les vacances, ça pardonne pas ! Je suis contente que tu ait aimé les différentes morts de mes p'tits fantômes de la Salle Sans Portes. Je te fait de très très gros bisous partout où tu veux.

- Lee NC Kass : Mdr ! Ouais, c'est vrai que Ron n'est pas qu'un peu stupide ! Nan, t'inquiète pas, je n'aurais jamais laissé qui que ce soit défigurer Draco ! Il est toujours aussi sexy, promis ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire la Salle Sans Portes, je suis contentes que vous ayiez apprécié vous aussi. Merci pour votre review. kisses à toutes deux.

- Lovely A : merci pour ta review. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent. gros bisous à touâ.

- alinemcb54 : ok, alors juste merci. Et bisous.

- Lulu-Cyfair : Mdr ! Ron avec Pansy... c'est une idée, je vais y réfléchir ! lol. Un Lucius pour Noël ? Ah... j'espère que tu as eut la chance de le recevoir au pied de ton sapin, avec un joli petit ruban, moi j'ai pas eut mon Draco... boude. merci pour ta review. Kiss à touâ aussi.

- Shiefa Li : ben ouais, moi j'ai fait de l'espagnol, alors forcément l'italien... je connais pas ! mais maintenant je peut aller me la péter en chantonnant partout que je connais un mot en italien ! lol. bacione à toi aussi !

- Vif d'or : ben Harry va plutôt essayer d'éviter Sev et Dray pour l'instant (vaut mieux pour sa sécurité personnelle !) bonne année à toi aussi. gros bisous.

- florilège : euh pour l'idée de Harry en fantôme, c'est pas moi qui l'a eut : c'est un défi que Lychee a lancé sur Moi je n'ai fait que le relever pask'il m'amusait bien (j'ai écrit le contenu du défi sur la première page, comme en intro). Nan pas de perfusion sur le corps de Ryry, c'est le progrès de la magie ! J'espère que ta santé mentale est encore plus ou moins intacte (je me sentirais coupable de te voir internée par ma faute... enfin ça dépend, moi-même je suis inscrite dans un hôpital psychiatrique ! avec ma femme et ma p'tite soeur à mouâ). kiss.

Et voilà. fini. Plus de RAR, plus de place pour le bavardage. On passe au choses sérieuses !

Allez hop ! En piste ! et bonne lecture !

**chapitre 3 :** "Désolé, je ne fais que passer..."

Harry se racla la gorge et afficha un sourire poli et intimidé sur ses lèvres.

- Monsieur de Baron... Le moine gr... je veux dire, le fantôme de la maison Poufsouffle souhaiterait vous parler...

Le baron sanglant fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le jeune fantôme avec soupçon et mépris. Harry retira le sourire de ses lèvres et accentua un peu plus son air timide et inoffensif.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi il veut vous entretenir, mais cela me semblait assez urgent... il est dans la salle des Cordes, au sixième étage de la tour Sud...

L'effrayant fantôme de Serpentard dévisagea une nouvelle fois son interlocuteur sans un mot. Puis son visage blanchâtre s'assombrit et il grogna quelque chose comme "mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut cet imbécile de moine... est-il donc trop gras pour se déplacer lui-même..." avant de disparaître à travers le plafond.

Resté seul dans le couloir principal menant aux quartiers des Serpentards, Harry abandonna immédiatement ses petits airs timide et un grand sourire narquois fleurit sur ses lèvres. Au revoir Môssieur le baron !

Bien sûr, le Moine Gras n'avait jamais demandé à voir le Baron Sanglant, mais le brave fantôme de Poufsouffle était assez bavard pour donner le change et retenir son homologue de Serpentard assez longtemps...

Harry se précipita à travers le mur de gauche. Il déboucha immédiatement dans une petite pièce humide aux murs en pierres nues, qui avait dût être une ancienne réserve... et que Harry et Pevees avaient justement utilisés comme réserve depuis ce midi.

Mrs Pomfresh ne donnait cours aux deuxièmes années que le lendemain matin, la disparition des plants de Mandragore ne serait donc pas remarquée avant ce soir. A cette période de l'année, les Mandragores étaient en pleine adolescence, ils avaient des boutons, rejetaient l'autorité et rêvaient de fugues. Leur voix n'avaient pas encore totalement muée et certains pouvaient même assommer quelqu'un en criant. C'était tellement parfait !

- C'est bon, la voie est libre ! annonça joyeusement Harry.

Le baron Sanglant éloigné des quartiers Serpentards, Pevees avait accepté d'aller s'y amuser un peu. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était du genre à refuser de participer à une belle pagaille ! Le problème était juste le fantôme des Serpentard, le seul que l'esprit frappeur craignait, et Harry s'était chargé de ce petit détail.

C'était également de lui que venait l'idée de kidnapper les très chers plants de Mandragores du professeur de botanique... qui courraient actuellement dans tous les sens, enfermés dans cette petite réserve. Pevees les gardaient à l'oeil quelques mètres plus haut (il avait surtout voulu éviter le baron).

A l'annonce de Harry, l'esprit frappeur ouvrit brutalement la porte de la petite pièce et s'enfuit aussitôt vers le mur de pierres qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. Les Mandragores se carapatèrent immédiatement dans le couloir. C'est que ça courrait vite, ces plantes là, une fois sorties de terre !

Harry s'était rapidement posté à un bout du couloir... le bout qui ne menait pas à la salle commune et aux dortoirs des Serpentards. Il avait remarqué que ces petites bestioles affreusement laides avaient une peur panique des fantômes. Sitôt qu'elles le virent, les Mandragores dérapèrent en hurlant et se précipitèrent dans le sens opposé... c'est à dire vers les quartiers privés des Serpentards, dont Pevees venait d'ouvrir le passage.

La vague de Mandragores déferla dans toute la salle commune et les dortoir des pauvres élèves affolés, sous les encouragements moqueurs de l'esprit frappeur.

- ...Et ils courraient partout ! racontait fièrement Harry à Naïan, Lean et Yolanda. Je les entendaient crier depuis le couloir ! Si je n'avais pas été un fantôme, je crois que je me serais déchiré les tympans !

- C'était le bordel ! renchérit Pevees d'un ton ravi. J'en ait vu trois grimper sur les tables et balancer les encriers à travers la pièce. Les pauvres serpents se cachaient sous les tables, derrière les fauteuils... y'en a même un qui s'est planqué derrière un rideau !

Et il se mit à chantonner :

- Stupides serpents, langues de vipère ; ces fils à maman sont bien moins fiers !

Harry était très satisfait de sa petite blague. Depuis le chaudron de Malefoy, il avait soigneusement évité le blond, et Rogue... mais ce coup-ci était bien trop tentant.

Et puis il s'était souvenu de la réflexion d'Hermione à propos de Pevees : il n'était pas un fantôme, mais un esprit frappeur. Il pouvait toucher et saisir certains objets, il pouvait également passer outre certains interdits... comme les charmes d'Helga Poufsouffle qui interdisaient l'accès des dortoirs aux fantômes !

Les serpentards n'avaient pas finis de se battre avec les mandragores. Et tout Poudlard allait profiter de cet 'incident'... surtout si Pevees parcourait le château avec son petit refrain. Mouahahahahah ! il était génial !

- J'aurais aimé être là, soupira Lean.

- Ouais, moi aussi. Cette cruche de Aspicïa Malefoy qui aurait piqué une crise cardiaque en voyant une mandragore plonger dans sa malle de vêtements, se moqua Yolanda avec un sourire vengeur.

- Pourquoi t'en prendre qu'aux serpentards ? interrogea Naïan en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as quelque chose contre cette maison ?!

Harry se rappela confusément que le fantôme enchaîné devant lui avait appartenu à la maison de Salazar.

- Non, pas la maison, seulement des élèves qui y appartiennent, corrigea-t-il.

- Ils se vengeront, tu sais, prévint Naïan d'un ton neutre.

Harry hocha la tête sur le côté.

- Peut-être...

Avant oui, ils se seraient vengés. Mais depuis la chute de Voldemort, depuis la fin de la guerre, les élèves de Serpentards (comme bien d'autres, il ne faut pas tout généraliser) se faisaient plus discrets. Ils s'effaçaient juste assez pour qu'on ne les remarque pas de trop, tout en restant bien présents.

Ils ne restait plus que Pansy Parkinson, qui semblait trop bête pour comprendre l'utilité d'une telle attitude ; et Draco Malefoy, trop fier et orgueilleux pour abaisser son petit nez aristocratique.

Mais Malefoy n'aura peut-être pas la chance de devoir se défaire des Mandragores : depuis qu'il avait été nommé Préfet-en-chef, le blond avait sûrement une chambre personnelle, tout comme Hermione. Ron avait semblé personnellement insulté lorsqu'il avait appris la nomination de Hermione... et encore plus par celle de Malefoy !

Mais lorsque la jeune fille leur avait annoncé à tous les deux qu'elle avait droit à une chambre personnelle, Ron avait tout de suite changé d'avis sur le sujet. Une chambre où aucun professeur ou autre élève n'aurait accès. Harry et lui y voyaient déjà installer le QG d'une nouvelle AD ou un groupe du même genre... mais Hermione avait refusé catégoriquement. Cette chambre était la sienne, pas la leur.

Ron et Harry n'avaient donc pas put y mettre le pied plus d'une fois : le premier jour, lorsque la jeune fille leur avait présenté sa chambre. Depuis rien, nada. Elle ne leur avait même pas donné le mot de passe qui permettait d'en passer la porte, située derrière une tapisserie de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Harry songea qu'il faudrait qu'il retourne faire un petit tour dans la tour de gryffondor prochainement. Pour voir ce que Ron avait pensé de sa petite blague aux serpentards. Hermione, ce n'était même pas la peine de s'interroger sur son avis : elle serait scandalisée. D'une part, il avait volé des plants à Mrs Chourave ; et d'autre part, c'était totalement stupide et immature de sa part, blablabla... et vue la situation actuelle, blablabla... on devait favoriser le rapprochement des maisons, blablabla... et franchement c'était pas la peine d'en être fier, blablabla... c'était pas drôle !

Hermione Granger prenait son rôle de préfète-en-chef très à coeur. Mais il avait bien le droit de profiter un peu de sa situation de fantôme pour embêter Malefoy, nan ? juste Malefoy...

Harry fit la moue. Mouais, ce n'était pas certain que son amie comprenne l'humour du "lâché de mandragores" dans la salle commune et les dortoirs des serpentards... mais Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville avaient dût apprécier. Et beaucoup d'autres aussi. Oui, il faudrait qu'il aille faire un petit tour dans la tour des gryffondor...

- ... il faut toujours que tu fasse des généralités, râla Lean.

- Stupides serpents, langues de vipères ; qui fuient en sifflant votre repère ! entonna de nouveau Pevees.

- Mais non, je... commença Naïan. Pevees, ta gueule !

- Arrête de le prendre comme une attaque personnelle, marmonna Yolanda à l'adresse de son compagnon enchaîné.

Harry regarda les trois fantômes autour de lui et l'esprit frappeur. Et pourquoi ne rejoindrait-il pas la tour de gryffondor maintenant ?! Bon, la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, mais ses amis ne devaient pas déjà dormir... Brusquement décidé, Harry se tourna vers les autres.

- Euh, je vais... commença-t-il.

- C'était juste pour rire ! le coupa Lean. Tu ne vas pas nous en faire une tragédie ! Est-ce que moi je râle dès que Pevees emmerde un poufsouffle ?!

- Et moi un gryffondor ?! renchérit Yolanda avec les poings sur ses hanches.

Harry fronça les sourcils, vexé d'être ainsi ignoré, et leva un doigt pour attirer l'attention de ses compagnons fantomatiques.

- Je vais partir, lança-t-il. Je vais voir des amis...

- Ok, ok, pas de problème, lança rapidement Lean avant de se retourner aussitôt vers Naïan qui protestait :

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! ...

Harry les laissa donc à leur petite dispute, rythmée par les différents refrains que Pevees sortait selon son humeur. Il traversa le long couloir de la Salle Sans Portes et rejoignit le monde des vivants en chair et en os. Il pris soin de remonter les étages un à un, prenant garde de ne pas débouler dans une pièce qui serait occupée par Rogue, Rusard, ou un quelconque professeur.

Il devait être rendu au quatrième étage, lorsque des bruits de pas descendant un escalier lui parvinrent. Harry se figea dans l'air. Il y avait deux personnes.

- Mais c'est pas moi, c'est Deenan qui a tout organisé... gégnit la première.

C'était sans doute un deuxième ou un troisième année.

- Peut importe Mr Heelgins, c'est vous que j'ai attrapé, trancha une voix glaciale beaucoup plus grave et menaçante.

Merde. Rogue.

Harry n'hésita même pas une seconde et plongea vers l'étage en dessous. Il dût y mettre un peu trop d'enthousiasme puisque c'est deux planchers qu'il traversa au lieu d'un. Nick-Casi-Sans-Tête avait beau dire que ce n'était pas siii compliqué, il avait encore du mal à doser sa vitesse et manquait de précision.

Bref, Harry se trouvait un étage plus bas qu'il n'avait voulu. Il était sur le point de traverser, plus lentement cette fois-ci, le plafond qui se trouvait juste au dessus de lui, lorsqu'il remarqua une présence familière dans la pièce où il se trouvait : Draco Malefoy.

Décidément, il semblait que le sort s'acharnait à lui faire rencontrer des serpentards, ce soir !

Monsieur le préfet-en-chef était assis au bureau de sa chambre personnelle, suffisamment occupé pour ne pas avoir remarqué son "entrée" fantomatique.

Un grand sourire moqueur étira les lèvres blanches et transparente de Harry. Nick lui avait pourtant dit que les fantômes ne pouvaient accéder aux appartements privés, à cause d'une certaine incantation de cette pauvre Helga Poufsouffle (celle-là même qui s'était débrouillé pour que les garçons ne puissent entrer dans les dortoirs des filles) qui avait sûrement dût finir vieille fille prude et effarouchée...

Qu'importe, il se pencherait sur cet "accident" plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se trouvait dans la chambre personnelle du serpentard et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter un peu. D'ailleurs pourquoi le blond était-il encore debout à cette heure de la nuit ? Et que faisait-il de si passionnant pour ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence ?

Harry se concentra pour se diriger lentement et à peu près correctement vers le serpentard qui lui tournait le dos, penché sur son bureau.

Il écrivait.

Un journal ?!

Pour le coup, Harry manqua traverser Malefoy et son bureau. Son sourire moqueur s'élargit grandement et il se pencha légèrement au dessus de la tête du blond pour pouvoir y lire ce qu'il griffonnait.

_"... ou peut-être ne le ferais-je pas. Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision, je ne veux rien précipiter. Je ne ferais mon choix que lorsque je serais sûr d'avoir toutes les cartes en main. Ne jamais rien négliger. Tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher, je sais de quoi je parle. Quelque soit mon choix, ce sera le meilleur._

_-_

_20 mars 1997._

_Je ne pensais pas cela encore possible, mais Potter a réussit à devenir plus pathétique encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Est-ce sa condition de fantôme qui le rend aussi stupide ? Je n'en suis pas vraiment convaincu, il était déjà ainsi avant la chute de Voldemort. Mais s'associer avec Pevees, c'est absolument risible ! Un esprit frappeur débile et grossier... c'est pitoyable._

_Enfin peu importe. La santé mentale régressante de Potter ne m'intéresse guère. Je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier de lui. Padma avait raison : c'est toujours le soir que tes ennuis te reviennent en mémoire dans tous leur détails, mais c'est le matin que tu es capable de les analyser et de les résoudre correctement. Alors je vais noter rapidement les points et les lignes de mon problème et je m'en occuperais demain._

_Si cela c'est révélé efficace jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela change._

_Lucius est mort le 28 août dernier. Mère s'est fait arrêtée le 19 septembre. Elle a été jugé le 23 du même mois et a été emprisonnée à Askaban deux jours plus tard. Cela fait donc presque six mois qu'elle est enfermée là bas. Et bientôt sept mois que je ne l'ai pas vu._

_Aujourd'hui, Rogue m'a demandé si je voulais la voir. Il peut s'arranger avec Dumbledore pour m'obtenir un droit de "visite" à Askaban, pour que je puisse voir Narcissa. Mais ai-je envie de la voir ?_

_Il me semble que cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu. Tant de choses se sont passées depuis. Mais je ne sais pas si cela m'a rapproché ou éloigné d'elle._

_Askaban aura probablement assombri la beauté polaire et glaciale de ma mère. Mais elle est forte, je le sais. Elle ne sera pas détruite. Ils ne pourront pas la détruire. Elle est trop fière et trop froide pour qu'ils puissent trouver en elle des souvenirs assez horribles pour la torturer. Quand à ses souvenirs heureux, je ne sais même pas si elle en a jamais eut. Oh, elle n'a jamais manqué de rien, elle n'a jamais été malheureuse... elle n'a guère de sentiments pour quoique ce soit, voilà tout._

_Pourtant c'est ma mère. Et je suis son sang. Peut-être étais-je la seule personne à compter un peu pour elle, avec mon père. Enfin c'était le cas avant... je ne sais plus ce qu'elle pense de moi..._

_Elle m'a jeté un tel regard lorsque la nouvelle est tombée. Elle savait, c'était évident. Elle savait que je ne voulais pas devenir mangemort. Et je suis un Malefoy. Personne n'a le droit de se soumettre à qui ou à quoi que ce soit. J'ai ma dignité, ma fierté, mon orgueil. Jamais je ne serais entré dans ses rangs, jamais je ne l'aurais servit. Elle le sait._

_Et ce jour là, j'ai compris qu'elle m'avait percé à jour. Elle savait ce que j'avais fait. Je l'avait trahie. Oh non, pas vendue ! Jamais je n'aurais vendu ma mère ou mon père. Jamais je n'aurais vendu Lucius ou Narcissa Malefoy. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais rejoins le petit club de Dumbledore/Potter. Je n'appartiens à personne. Je n'ai pour camp que le mien. Mais je l'ai trahie. Et elle le sait. Et elle n'a rien dit._

_Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?! Elle aurait put s'énerver, pleurer, sortir sa baguette, me frapper... ne serait-ce que me dévisager avec haine ou mépris ou même déception... Mais elle m'a seulement jeté ce regard. Ce regard pour me dire qu'elle savait. Que les autres pouvaient bien dire ou écrire ce qu'ils voulaient... Elle savait, elle avait compris._

_Ai-je envie de la revoir ? D'aller à Askaban ? De voir ce qu'elle est devenue ? Me jettera-t-elle encore ce regard ? ... et si elle parlait ? oh, qu'importe si elle à parlait. A présent, il n'y a plus grand risque. Voldemort n'est plus. Je lui ait survécu. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire._

_Oh, bien sûr, je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur..."_

Malefoy tourna la page de son journal. Harry décrocha de sa lecture et dévisagea le blond à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se sentait bizarre. En voyant que le serpentard écrivait un journal, il avait pensé y trouver des choses amusantes, compromettantes, avec lesquelles il aurait put torturer le blond. Mais maintenant qu'il en avait un morceau, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en lire plus. Il venait de réaliser brusquement que Draco Malefoy n'était peut-être pas le petit fils à papa pourris gâté qu'il s'était imaginé...

Bien sûr, Malefoy avait un caractère de merde, il était arrogant et insupportable, hautain et fier... mais il n'était pas mangemort ; il ne l'avait jamais été. Longtemps, Harry avait pensé que le blond regrettait la mort de Voldy et qu'il en soutenait les actions. Il s'était imaginé le blond comme étant une version plus jeune de Lucius. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Et dans un sens, ça gênait Harry. Ca faisait sept ans qu'ils se méprisaient l'un l'autre, sept ans qu'ils s'opposaient dans tout et n'importe quoi, sept ans qu'ils était ennemis, et Harry pensait connaître Malefoy. Mais il s'était trompé. Il ne connaissait que ce que le blond avait bien voulu lui montrer. A savoir de la haine et du mépris. Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, Harry n'avait jamais songé que Draco puisse s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même...

Pendant la guerre, son masque froid et méprisant lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie. Lucius n'était pas un homme de coeur.

Mais même après la guerre, Draco Malefoy n'avait pas quitté ce ton fier et glacial. Beaucoup s'était retournés à la mort de Voldemort et avaient jurés leur soutient à l'Ordre du Phoenix, jouant de grandes phrases bien tournées pleines d'hypocrisies. Tout le monde avait loué le grand Harry Potter, qui s'était "sacrifié" pour "sauver le monde sorcier".

Pas lui. Draco était resté tel que Harry l'avait toujours connu. Il n'avait changé en rien son comportement, gardant intacte sa suffisance et son mépris. Il n'avait rien à prouver à personne.

Dans un sens Harry avait trouvé ça un peu rassurant, Draco Malefoy avait été et resterait toujours son grand adversaire, quelque soit les circonstances ! C'était une chose que la guerre n'avait pas changé, quelque chose de stable... et pourtant c'était faux.

Harry recula lentement dans l'air de la chambre du Préfet-en-chef. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il quitta la chambre par le plafond et resta quelques instants immobile dans le couloir Nord du deuxième étage, avant de se rappeler que sa destination première aurait dût être la tour de gryffondor. Il traversa donc rapidement les quelques étages et les quelques escaliers qui le séparait du portrait de la grosse dame, et pénétra dans la salle commune de sa maison, en passant à travers un mur.

A cette heure bien avancée de la nuit, la grande pièce circulaire aux teintures rouges et or était déserte, et le feu se mourrait dans la cheminée. Oh, bien sûr, ces amis ne dormaient probablement pas déjà. Neville s'était peut-être endormi au milieu d'une conversation, mais Ron, Dean et Seamus devaient encore discuter Quidditch, Gazette du sorcier, ou conneries sur les serpentards...

Le problème était que les fantômes n'avaient pas accès aux dortoirs, chambres, ou appartements privés... Pourtant Harry était bien entré dans la chambre de Malefoy, non ?! Est-ce que le charme imposé par Helga Poufsouffle aurait oublié la chambre du préfet-en-chef des serpentards ?! Ou bien ce charme n'était-il qu'une légende...

Harry se rappela soudain avoir déjà vu Pevees flotter au-dessus de son lit, en seconde ou en troisième année... oui, mais Pevees n'était pas un fantôme, c'était un esprit frappeur ! Ok, ok... alors pourquoi lui, Harry James Potter, qui était bel et bien un fantôme, avait-il put pénétrer dans la chambre personnelle de Draco Malefoy ?!

Bon, la spécialiste des questions irrésolues était encore Hermione. La jeune fille était sûrement couché mais...

Harry s'approcha de la tenture qui masquait l'entrée de la chambre de préfète-en-chef de gryffondor. Après tout, s'il avait put entrer dans la chambre de Malefoy, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas entrer dans celle d'Hermione ?! au moins il saurait si ce phénomène était particulier à la chambre de préfet-en-chef de serpentard !

Prenant une inspiration, Harry ferma les yeux et se lança à travers la tenture qui était accrochée face à lui. Il ne rencontra pas plus de résistance que s'il traversait n'importe quel autre mur ou porte. Harry consentit donc à ouvrir les yeux.

Et il les referma aussitôt avec horreur.

- Hermione ! s'écria-t-il en plaquant brusquement ses mains sur ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas fait attention aux souffles haletants et aux gémissements étouffés sous la couette avant d'ouvrir les yeux, mais maintenant cela semblait lui transpercer les oreilles.

A son cri, les souffles se bloquèrent, et une réponse encore plus horrifiée lui parvint, aussitôt suivie d'un grand froissement de corps et de tissus.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! On ne t'a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?! et d'abord comment tu es entré ?! Sors d'ici tout de suite !

Bon, si la jeune fille devenait hystérique, c'est que la situation venait d'être temporairement, et plus ou moins, arrangée. Harry ouvrit les yeux, d'abord timidement, puis complètement.

Hermione Granger. Son Hermione Granger. Sa meilleure amie depuis 7 ans. Avec qui il avait tout traversé, coups durs, épreuves, guerre, mort... Celle qui était préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor. Celle qui les harcelaient, Ron et lui, pour qu'ils fassent correctement chacun de leurs devoirs... Cette Hermione là, toujours à affirmer qu'il fallait être un modèle pour les premières années, était étalée dans son lit, le visage aussi rouge que sa couette, remontée jusqu'à son cou et pressée avec force autour de son corps... et avec quelqu'un !

Le regard de Harry glissa vers le nouvel 'ami' de la jeune fille, et il manqua traverser trois étages en reconnaissant de qui il s'agissait. Oui, c'était un homme. Enfin un jeune homme puisqu'il avait son âge. Mais les points positifs du jeune homme en question s'arrêtaient là.

- Hermione, tu feras attention, y'a Blaise Zabini dans ton lit ! grinça Harry avec un regard outré vers la jeune fille. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tiens absolument au rapprochement des quatre maisons... tu t'intéresse de trèèèès près à cette cause ! Mais ce n'est même plus un rapprochement serré, là, c'est une fusion ! franchement, je ne...

- Harry, t'es pas ma mère ! coupa sèchement Hermione. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, et il me semble que je suis bien assez grande pour faire des choix moi-même... surtout ce genre de choix ! Et Blaise est quelqu'un de très bien alors interrompt immédiatement la tirade que tu allais me faire ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui n'a rien à faire là !

- Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je venais te voir, répliqua Harry. Et lui, c'est quoi la raison de sa présence ? Il s'est perdu ?!

- Hey, Potter ! intervint brusquement le serpentard. Je vais essayer de rester poli, par respect pour Hermione, mais tu seras bien gentil de dégager de cette chambre, parce que tu n'as rien à faire là. Notre relation ne te concerne absolument pas.

Harry soutint fermement le regard vert aquatique de Zabini. S'il croyait l'intimider, assis à poil au milieu du lit, la couette recouvrant juste sa taille. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas trop mal pour un serpentard... Mais à quoi il pensait lui ?! Ce n'était pas du tout la question ! Franchement...

- Je comprends pourquoi tu as pris Malefoy à part, l'autre jour avant le cour de potions, grinça Harry. Tu as des amis charmants, Zabini !

- Harry James Potter ! s'offusqua Hermione. Je ne te permet pas !

- Tu ne me permets pas quoi ?

- D'insulter mon petit-ami ! répliqua Hermione avec aplomb. Je ne te permet pas d'insinuer quoi que ce soit sur Blaise Zabini, avec qui je sors depuis plus de cinq mois !

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Plus de cinq mois ?! Et elle n'avait rien dit ?! Voyons cinq mois, ça faisait, milieu novembre... Bien avant la fin de la guerre, donc... il ne pouvait même pas accuser le serpentard d'avoir voulu se servir d'elle, zut. Enfin tant mieux, pour elle ! ... cinq mois quand même... franchement, elle aurait put lui dire ! Bon, il aurait probablement été cassé la gueule à cet abruti... mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui cacher un truc aussi important !

Son regard passa de Blaise Zabini, serpentard de septième année, dix-sept ans, ami proche de Draco Malefoy... oui, mais qui n'était pas du côté de Voldemort... A Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie depuis sept ans, gryffondor, préfète-en-chef... toujours de bon conseil et de bon jugement...

Mouais... Bon... Le bénéfice du doute. Mais si cet andouille blessait Sa petite Hermione d'une quelconque façon, il irait hanter ses rêves et ferait de sa vie un cauchemar ! Avec un peu de chance, il aurait toute l'éternité à sa disposition !

- Ok, marmonna Harry avec mauvaise grâce. Je vais vous laisser copuler tranquillement...

Hermione rougi encore un peu plus, au point que Harry cru qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Blaise ne semblait pas le moins gêné du tout, juste visiblement agacé d'avoir été interrompu. Bien fait ! S'il avait été prévenu que Hermione sortait avec quelqu'un, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Na !

- Je te parlerais demain, 'Mione, souffla-t-il avant de passer à nouveau le mur de la chambre.

Puis il se ravisa et repassa la tête à travers un des murs de la chambre, face au lit.

- Oh, et pensez à dormir un peu quand même, hein ?! glissa-t-il avec un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-vengeur.

Un oreiller lui traversa le visage et vint s'écraser violemment sur le mur.

à suivre... dans deux semaines si y'a pas de pb, je devrais tenir ce rythme à l'avenir. Une grosse dédicace à ma p'tite soeur qu'est plus grande que moi (Dodo qu'a jamais froid) qui a parfois de très bonnes idées !

question : est-ce que ça vous intéressera d'avoir le titre du prochain chapitre à chaque fois ? Exemple :

prochain chapitre : n°4 : "Aïe, mes yeux !"


	4. Aie mes yeux !

Salut tout le monde !

(ben quoi ? c'est une formule polie et avenante pour introduire mon petit monologue ennuyeux... et puis il faut bien un petit baratin classique pour dire bonjour, sinon on va me balancer que je suis associable ! ce qui est totalement faux puisque je... quoi ? que j'arrête mon blabla inutile et que je ferme cette parenthèse ? très bien ! si vous le prenez comme ça ! ... voilà )

Bon alors chapitre 4 de "Mon fantôme bien aimé". Posté deux semaines plus tard, comme promis (ouf ! juste dans les temps !).

Chapitre riche en révélation... de différentes sortes : révélations visuelles (ahooouuuuuuu ! sortez les serviettes pour éponger le clavier) ; et révélations... enfin d'autres révélations quoi (je vais pas vous donner des indices supplémentaires, sinon il n'y aura plus de suspens. Et ce ne sera pas drôle... mouahahahahahah !)

Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir beaucoup plus longtemps, voici mes R²... ou RAR... ou Réponses aux reviews... ou n'importe quel autre nom que vous auriez aimé donner à cette partie :

- ornaluca : merci ! je suis contente que tu ai aimé. bisous à toi.

- Lulu Cyfair : lol. Mais il ne mijote rien du tout le Draco ! que veux-tu donc qu'il mijote ?! franchement… comme si les serpentards avaient l'habitude de cacher des trucs… pour les explications sur l'inefficacité du charme posé par Helga Poufsouffle, c'est Hermione qui fait des suppositions. Merci pour ta review. Gros bisous à touâ.

- vaaliya : merci beaucoup, c'est gentils, mais je crois que je vais refuser ton offre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour mes fics, alors faire des critiques de films… désolé. Merci quand même. Bizz.

- crazy snape : c'est moi qui te remercie pour le compliment et pour la review. Gros bisous.

- Saael' : bonjour mon namoûr ! ne t'inquiète pas mon amoûr, je peux très bien comprendre que tu sois overbookée : moi-même je n'ai plus une minute à mouâ ! L'essentiel est que je sache que tu m'aime et que je t'aime alors tout va bien ! pour ton histoire de momosexuel qui avait un signe, j'étais morte de rire ! mais au fait, m'amoûr… tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais trouvé un site avec un joli clip avec deux mecs, nan ? paske j'ai perdu l'adresse (ben oui, je suis distraite !) et j'aimerais bien la retrouver… vouâlà vouâlà… Lol ! Tu veux qu'on lâche des mandragores dans Ombre et Folie ? mouahahahah ! panique dans la tour de gryffondor… je te remercie beaucoup beaucoup (et si tu te rapproche encore un peu plus de moi, je vais te montrer à quel point je peux être gentille pour te remercier…) pour cette review. Je suis trop ravie/contente/heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Je te fais de gros bisous partout où tu veux !

- vif d'or : ouais ! c'est l'heure des remises en cause sur certaines personnes… anan mais c'est vrai, c'est quoi ces préjugés sur mon p'it Draco ?! lol. Pas de pb pour les titres des chapitres. Dorénavant ce sera automatiques (hé ! je fais des rimes ! lol). Merci encore et bisous à touâ.

- Lee-NC-Kass : salut vous deux ! oui, c'est vrai que j'ai eut du mal avec ce chapitre, mais ça c'est réglé rapidement. Merci d'avoir répondu à ma p'tite annonce sur le forum d'Ombre et Folie. Voui voui voui, des visites chez Draco ! c'est LE gros avantage ! Lol, c'est sûr que… Hermione étant intelligente et tout et tout… elle ne va pas se mettre avec Ron ! Blaise est tellement mieux ! merci à toutes les deux. Et plein de gros bisous !

- Enyo 85 : bonjour ma p'tite analyseuse supérieur en chef rien qu'à mouâ ! je suis contente que tu aime l'idée de base de ma fic (c'est toujours un bon début !). Quand j'ai lu ce défi sur Ombre-et-Folie, j'ai tout de suite pensé que ça pourrait être bien drôle à mettre sur pieds ! Voui, j'ai décidé de mettre Hermione avec Blaise (encore) paske j'aime vraiment beaucoup ces deux là… et pis que ça permet à Harry de débouler comme un cheveux sur la soupe de temps en temps ! L'évolution vers le slash se précipite un peu dans ce chapitre là (quand ça s'éternise un peu trop, c'est pas marrant non plus), j'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait d'un seul coup… enfin d'un seul chapitre. Voui, Harry se méfie encore de Blaise, mais c'est normal : ça contredit tous les principes selon lesquels les serpentards sont pas gentils ! Lol, on ne peut rien te cacher, hein ? bon, c'est vrai que le titre du chapitre était des plus évocateurs, mais bon… enfin, je te remercie beaucoup de prendre sur ton temps pour me reviewer. Bonne chance pour tes partiels (moi ils étaient tombés avant les vacances de Noël). Gros bisous.

Et voilà ! fini ! … enfin les RAR sont fini, paske le chapitre en lui-même n'a même pas commencé ! Alors trève de bavardages, je vous libère.

Bonne lecture !

**chapitre 4 : Aïe, mes yeux !**

Harry tournait en rond dans la salle commune de gryffondor. Déserte bien sûr, puisqu'il n'avait quitté la chambre de préfète-en-chef d'Hermione que depuis plus d'une heure maintenant... plus d'une heure !

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas obligé d'attendre son amie ici, dans la salle commune, parce qu'elle ne sortirait probablement pas de sa chambre avant le petit matin. La question qu'il voulait lui poser n'était pas siiiii urgente et il aurait bien occupé son temps à discuter avec Naïan, Lean ou Yolanda... ou à se balader dans les couloirs du château...

Mais si Hermine, elle, ne sortirait pas de sa chambre, Zabini serait bien obligé de le faire, lui ! Si leur petite relation durait depuis plus de cinq mois, d'après les dires de la jeune fille, alors ils cachaient bien leurs petites affaires. Et s'ils voulaient les cacher encore un moment, il faudrait que Blaise soit partit avant le petit matin.

La seule entrée, et donc sortie, de la chambre de préfet en chef de Gryffondor était là : dans la salle commune, derrière une grande tapisserie. Harry le savait. Pour ne pas se faire repérer par les autres gryffondors, Zabini serait donc obligé de passer cette tapisserie pendant la nuit. Et lui, Harry Potter, entendait bien profiter de cette sortie pour choper monsieur le Petit-Ami !

Pas qu'il veuille régler des comptes avec ce serpentard, de manière barbare ou gamine... mais il voulait être sûr que Zabini ne manipulait pas sa meilleure amie. Et puis cuisiner le serpentard l'amuserait bien un moment !

Il lui suffisait juste d'attendre ici. Dans cette salle commune. ok.

Bon, mais ça faisait presque une heure et demi, maintenant que Harry attendait. Evidemment, il s'était douté que Blaise ne sortirait pas tout de suite de la chambre d'Hermione (ben non, il n'est pas trop naïf, non plus...) Mais tout de même, il n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment... Bien sûr il avait beaucoup de temps devant lui : l'éternité si Dumby ne trouvait pas de solution bientôt... mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Au début, Harry s'était posté face à la tapisserie qui masquait l'entrée de la chambre de préfète-en-chef. Mais comme sa patience a toujours eut des limites extrêmement étroites, il avait commencé à se promener de long en large dans la salle commune. Au moins, il pouvait s'entraîner sur la précision de ses déplacements sur courte distance... mais c'était une piètre occupation.

Alors il avait été regardé le feu... soufflant ur les braises, il avait même réussit à la rallumer. Malheureusement, le feu s'était éteint aussi sec, dès qu'il avait passé le bras à travers. Le froid d'un fantôme, c'est radical ! Bien content de sa petite découverte, Harry s'était amusé à éteindre chacune des torches de la salle commune, en laissant passer tantôt sa main, tantôt son index, à travers la flamme...

Ce n'est qu'après avoir éteint la dernière torche que Harry compris son erreur : il se retrouvait à présent comme un con, tout seule dans le noir ! Heureusement que les fantômes étaient nyctalopes ! Etre constitué de particules blanchâtres et lumineuses n'avait pas tant d'avantages que ça... mais traverser les cloisons et voir dans le noir en faisait partie...

... être insomniaque également. Cela faisait maintenant presque trois heures qu'il était sorti de la chambre d'Hermione, et toujours pas de Zabini en vue ! Harry n'avait pas sommeil le moins du monde, et il se refusait tout net de quitter la salle commune, sous peine de rater le serpentard. Est-ce que les deux tourtereaux se seraient endormis ?!

La nuit promettait d'être longue...

o

21 mars 1997 . 9h24 . salle commune de gryffondor...

... évidemment, puisque Harry attendait encore et toujours qu'un espèce d'abruti de serpentard sorte de cette foutue chambre et ramène son cul en face de lui ! Ben oui, il devenait grossier ! Mais il était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment à bout de nerfs ! Parfaitement, les fantômes aussi avaient le droit d'être énervés.

Déjà plusieurs gryffondors s'étaient levés, pas bien tôt c'est vrai, mais pas bien tard pour un samedi matin ! Et toujours pas de petite mèche châtain ou de blason vert et argent à l'horizon.

Lorsque la tapisserie menant à la chambre de préfète-en-chef se souleva enfin, Harry cligna des yeux pour être sûr de ne pas avoir imaginé tout seul le mouvement. Non. Il était bien réel : quelqu'un sortait de la chambre d'Hermione, et c'était... Hermione elle-même. Seule.

Harry se précipita vers elle, ignorant royalement la table et les deux fauteuils en travers de son chemin.

- Où est-il ?! jeta-t-il en guise de bonjour.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Ben de Rogue, évidemment, il vient souvent se promener dans le coin, les samedi matin ! railla Harry. A ton avis, de qui je parle ?!

- A cette heure-ci, je dirais qu'il est dans son lit, en train de dormir, dans sa chambre ! répondit Hermione avec évidence. Tu ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il s'était installé dans ma chambre ?!

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Mais... mais... mais... c'était pas possible : il était resté là ! dans cette salle commune ! il n'avait pas bougé ! il l'aurait bien vu si Zabini était sorti de la chambre ! Même avec une cape d'invisibilité, il aurait vu la tapisserie se soulever !

Il y avait un mystère là-dessous et il avait bien l'intention de l'élucider !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as attendu toute la nuit pour tenter de faire je-ne-sais quoi à Blaise ?! s'indigna Hermione.

Alors là, pas . du . tout ! Harry pris un air choqué.

- Quoi ?! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire de ma nuit ! Franchement, Hermione... je demandais juste ça comme ça... parce que voilà... ça m'intriguait... je voulais savoir... si tu savais... où il était. C'est tout. Mais je vois que tu sais, alors c'et bon, y'a pas de problème, hein... bon ben voilà... euh... enfin bref ! Je voulais quand même te poser une question...

- Je m'en doute, renifla Hermione. Sinon tu n'aurais pas déboulé comme ça dans ma chambre alors que j'étais... occupée... et surtout parce que normalement les fantômes ne peuvent pas entre dans les chambres ! Comment tu as fait ?

- En fait, c'est ce que je venais te demander...

- Tu te fiche de moi ?! Comment pouvais-tu venir ma poser une telle question AVANT d'avoir traversé un mur de ma chambre ?!

- Parce que ta chambre n'est pas la première dans laquelle je suis rentré ! répondit Harry avec évidence. Assieds-toi que je t'explique tout... bon, hier soir, je me baladais tranquillement dans les couloirs, tu vois... je flottait par-ci par-là... et puis tout à coup, hop ! j'ai fait une fausse manoeuvre et je me suis retrouvé par hasard... et je te jure que c'était un hasard, j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, je savait pas qu'elle était là !

- La chambre de qui ? demanda Hermione, visiblement inquiète pour la vie privée de ses petits élèves.

- Euh... celle de Malefoy, souffla Harry d'une petite voix.

- Tu as fait quoi ?! s'indigna la jeune fille.

- Mais je te jure que j'ai pas fais exprès. Il était en train d'écrire, il ne m'a même pas vu ! Je suis repartie aussitôt, mentit Harry.

- Tu n'as pas fait de conneries comme hier après-midi ?! soupçonna la préfète-en-chef. Parce que je te signale, au passage, que ta mascarade avec les mandragores était des plus puériles ! Et que ça n'aide en rien les rapprochements entre maisons...

- Oh oui, mais je ne m'inquiète plus trop pour ça, je vois que toi, tu y travail de très près, répliqua perfidement Harry.

Hermione prit une jolie teinte coquelicot et fusilla son ami du regard.

- Ma vie sentimentale et personnelle ne te concerne en aucune façon, merci ! Et veille à ne plus jamais passer ainsi les murs de ma chambre ! ... Pour ce qui est des raisons pour lesquelles le charme apposé par Helga Poufsouffle, contre les intrusions fantômes dans les appartements privés, n'opère pas sur toi, je n'en sais absolument rien...

- Pourtant je suis un fantôme, affirma Harry.

- Oui, il semble que c'est le cas, mais... peut-être pas vraiment au fond...

Harry cilla à nouveau.

- Quoi, quoi, quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! l'interrompit le nouveau Casper. Je traverse les murs, je vole dans les airs, je me fait renversé à chaque coup de vent, je suis d'une joli blanc transparent et...

- et tu n'es pas mort, acheva Hermione. C'est ça la différence. Tu n'es pas vraiment mort. Je te l'ai déjà dit : grossièrement, un fantôme c'est une matérialisation particulière de l'esprit et de l'âme d'un défunt. Donc d'un mort. Toi tu n'es pas mort, tu es dans le coma. Un coma très profond, certes, mais un coma tout de même. Ton corps n'a pas fini de vivre... et j'espère bien que toi non plus !

Un petit silence plana entre eux... assez inconfortable d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi Harry décida de le briser pour en revenir à ses interrogations :

- Et donc ce serait pour ça que j'ai pu entrer dans ta chambre et celle de Malefoy ?!

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry, je ne sais pas... je ne fait qu'émettre une hypothèse en me basant sur des faits. C'est possible, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Et c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit pour l'instant. Il faudrait que je me renseigne sur le charme en lui-même que Helga Poufsouffle a réalisé. Peut-être qu'on apprendra plus sur toi... sur ce que tu es devenu exactement, si c'est une forme particulière de fantôme... ou plutôt, si tu n'es pas exactement un fantôme... ça pourra certainement aider à ranimer ton corps et à te réunir à nouveau en une seule et même entité !

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de répondre au sourire convaincu de son amie. Il était sûr qu'on la trouverait un peu plus souvent à la bibliothèques, ces prochains jours !

Un faible grondement se manifesta dans le ventre plat d'Hermione Granger, donc le sourire se transforma en excuse.

- Je crois que je vais aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner, conclu-t-elle. Tu m'accompagnes un bout du chemin ?

- Bien sûr... je ne doute pas que tu sois affamer : les exercices physiques, ça creuse ! railla son ami.

- Harry ! gronda Hermione avec un regard de reproche.

Le fantôme en question éclata de rire et suivit son amie vers la grande salle.

- Au fait, tu n'attends pas Ron ?

- Un samedi matin ? Tu plaisante ! répliqua Hermione. Il ne va pas se lever avant au moins onze heures ! Et je pense que mon estomac n'attendra pas aussi longtemps !

- Pauvre petit estomac, se moqua Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et Harry rigola de nouveau.

o

21 mars 1997 . 19h46.

Bon. Ce n'était pas spécialement très correct, il le savait, mais c'était pour la bonne cause : élucider son petit mystère personnel, à savoir découvrir comment Blaise Zabini avait pu sortir de la chambre de préfète-en-chef d'Hermione, sans passer par la tapisserie qui menait à la salle commune des gryffondor.

Réponse évidente : en passant par ailleurs. Ben oui, forcément ! Ne restait donc plus qu'à découvrir par où.

Mais d'abord Harry devait s'assurer de sa conclusion. Parce que jamais Hermione ne lui avait parlé (à lui comme à Ron) d'une seconde entrée, ou sortie, de sa chambre... d'un autre côté, elle ne leur avait jamais parlé de Blaise non plus, alors évidemment... si l'un menait à l'autre et vice-versa... bref !

Il devait donc savoir si oui, ou non, les chambres de préfet en chef possédaient deux entrées : une donnant directement dans la salle commune de leur maison, l'autre... enfin une autre conduisant ailleurs.

Pour savoir ça, il fallait donc qu'il observe de près une chambre de préfet en chef. Et comme il ne tenait pas spécialement à surprendre à nouveau sa meilleur amie dans il-ne-voulait-surtout-pas-savoir-quelle position, il était hors de question de retourner dans celle de gryffondor. D'autant plus que Hermione se méfierait maintenant...

Il ignorait où se trouvait les chambres de préfet en chef de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle (qui auraient été bien pratiques, puisqu'il n'existe que deux préfet en chef par an, et que l'année scolaire 1996-1997 avait pour préfet en chef Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy, c'est à dire une gryffondor et un serpentard, c'est à dire aucune poufsouffle et aucun serdaigle... donc deux chambres vides à explorer tant qu'il voulait).

Ne restait donc que la dernière : la chambre particulière de Draco Malefoy. Le serpentard ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois, Harry espérait bien avoir autant de chance aujourd'hui ! Et puis môssieur le préfet en chef n'était pas forcément dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci !

Et puis même s'il y était que qu'il voyait Harry... il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de toute manière : que peut-on faire contre un fantôme ?! Les sorts le traversent !

Satisfait de ses petites conclusions, Harry se dirigea directement vers la chambre personnelle de Draco Malefoy. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil de droite et de gauche juste avant de traverser le sol du deuxième étage... c'est à dire, le plafond de la chambre de préfet en chef de serpentard.

Personne.

La chambre était vide. Draco Malefoy n'était visiblement pas encore rentré... mais il pouvait le faire d'une minutes à l'autre. Et Harry n'avait pas l'intention de pousser sa chance un peu trop loin.

Il fit un petit tour circulaire pour constater l'évidente ressemblance entre les dispositions de cette chambre, et celles de la chambre d'Hermione : mis à part le vert et l'argent (remplaçant le rouge et l'or), les deux chambres de préfet en chef étaient absolument identiques.

Parfait. C'était un point essenciel dans ses recherches, puisque si les deux chambres n'avaient eut aucun rapport entres elles, trouver une seconde sortie depuis la chambre de Malefoy n'aurait pas forcément révélé qu'il existait également une seconde sortie dans la chambre d'Hermione...

Ne restait donc plus qu'à trouver cette fameuse 'seconde sortie'... si elle existait.

Harry pouvait compter deux portes dans la chambre de Malefoy. Une qui menait probablement à la salle commune des serpentards (qu'il comptait bien éviter un petit moment : l'épisode du lâcher de mandragores était bien trop frais dans les mémoires) et l'autre à la salle de bain personnelle du préfet en chef.

Bien. S'il en jugeait par les ressemblances avec la chambre d'Hermione, Harry pouvait affirmer que la grande porte en chêne noir était celle qui menait à la salle commune des serpentard : plus grande, plus imposante que la seconde.

Mais tout cela ne l'aidait en rien à trouver cette 'seconde sortie' dont il était certain de l'existence.

Harry observa soigneusement la pièce : un grand lit à baldaquin, aux lourdes tentures vertes et au bois sombre. Une fenêtre en arcade qui offrait une vue sur un des bords du lac, du parc de Poudlard. Des étagères remplies de livres, grimoires, morceaux de parchemins... et de quelques instruments magiques, dont la plupart étaient utilisés en potions. Un bureau impeccablement rangé et ordonné.

La porte de la salle de bain.

Une grande tapisserie représentant l'écusson de Serpentard. Une imposante cheminée de pierres noires, qui offrait un feu permanant. Une nouvelle étagère. La porte principale...

Bien... Si un troisième passage existait bel et bien dans cette chambre, il était forcément caché derrière la tapisserie. C'était l'évidence même. Un première année aurait fait cette déduction en moins d'une minutes. Harry aurait dû être en septième année (s'il n'avait pas eut la mauvaise idée de se prendre la dernière incantation de Voldemort), il trouva donc la solution en trente secondes. Faciiiile !

Il lui aurait suffit de soulever la tapisserie pour vérifier sa déduction... mais bien sûr, les fantômes ne pouvaient toucher le moindre objet sans le traverser. Et cela était également valable pour les tapisseries, même celle qui représentait l'écusson de serpentard.

Mais peu importe. Si cette tapisserie cachait bel et bien une seconde entrée, alors en la traversant, Harry se retrouverait probablement dans un couloir voisin, face à une autre tapisserie, de l'autre côté du passage !

Pas peu fier d'élucider son petit mystère, Harry se redressa pompeusement et s'avança vers la tapisserie en question dans un vol conquérant. Il traversa la tapisserie... et se retrouva dans une grande pièce de granite blanc poli, incrusté de pierreries aux différents tons de vert. Un grand bassin qui devait contenir le volume d'eau d'une petite piscine trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait également un...

Tilt !

Les yeux de Harry se braquèrent immédiatement vers l'angle gauche de la pièce : un gars aux cheveux blonds lui tournait le dos, occupé à défaire les lacets de ces bottes en cuir de dragon.

Merde ! Malefoy ! Il était là ! Il était rentré ! Il était là ! Et puis lui aussi il était là ! Dans sa salle de bain ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il le voit... tout pris dans sa panique, Harry ne pris même pas le temps de réfléchir et plongea derrière un paquet de linge qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Recroquevillé, Harry tenta de rassembler ses esprits.

Bon, ok, il s'était planté. La tapisserie avec l'écusson de Serpentard cachait l'entrée de la salle de bain de Malefoy. Salle de bain dans laquelle se trouvait Malefoy. Salle de bain dans laquelle était également... plus précisément derrière... euh... et bien, la panière de linge sale... surmontée d'un épais peignoir blanc tout frais tout propre.

Harry s'éleva de quelques centimètres au dessus du linge pour voir exactement ce que faisait Malefoy... il s'agissait de savoir s'il s'approchait de lui ou non...

Mais Draco Malefoy n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence... d'un autre côté, on ne s'attend pas à voir débarquer un fantôme dans sa salle de bain, justement protégée contre les intrusions fantomatiques !

Harry était en train de songer à un plan de replis vers la chambre du préfet en chef, lorsque Draco retira sa chemise. Harry vit le tissu blanc glisser sur les épaules du blond, dénudant une peau claire et lisse, parfaite, sans la moindre imperfection. Draco retira complètement sa chemise, et la plia soigneusement avant de la déposer sur le sol.

Et Harry resta totalement immobile, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fixés sur le dos de son grand adversaire. Colonne vertébrale droite, épaules larges, nuque fine, parsemée de fines et légères mèches blondes qui semblaient si douces... La regard de Harry descendit plus bas sur le corps qui se dévoilait devant lui, suivant les mains fines et gracieuses de son propriétaire, qui semblait vouloir retirer à présent son pantalon en cuir noir.

Le boxer suivit le mouvement du pantalon.

Nu. Nu et de dos. Draco Malefoy était complètement nu. Devant lui, Harry Potter. Et il avait un putain de petit cul absolument... parfait. Des fesses fermes sur des jambes fortes et fuselées. Harry réalisa qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Il s'empressa de rentrer sa langue et pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

Le pantalon et le boxer rejoignirent la chemise sur le sol. Draco Malefoy se dirigea vers le bassin et ouvrit quelques robinets, patientant les quelques secondes nécessaires pour le remplir.

Le peignoir atterrit sur la tête fantomatique de Harry, qui se cacha un peu plus soigneusement derrière la corbeille de linge sale. Toute idée de quitter la salle de bain s'était envolée avec les vêtements du blond. Les yeux de Harry ne pouvaient pas se détacher du corps nu qui se déplaçait à quelques mètres de lui.

Draco Malefoy referma le dernier robinet qui bordait le bassin, et se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude et relaxante. Harry observa la progression de l'eau sur cette peau claire et délicieuse, engloutissant de plus en plus le ventre plat et découpé du blond, le torse, la gorge... pour s'arrêter juste sur le menton, effleurant à peine la lèvre inférieur...

Malefoy fit quelques longueurs, et la danse de chacun de ses muscles, qui roulaient, se contractaient et se décontractaient, avait un pouvoir hypnotisant. Harry pouvait voir la puissance des bras et des jambes qui se déplaçaient dans l'eau, la souplesse de ce corps qui ne semblait appeler que désir et envie...

Par Merlin... Draco Malefoy était bâti comme un dieu grecque !

Et toute cette eau qui glissait si facilement sur sa peau, comme un tissus de soie fine et légère, transparente... Puis Malefoy ferma les yeux, et son visage s'enfonça lentement sous la surface de l'eau. Inconsciemment, Harry retint sa respiration comme venait de le faire le blond... jusqu'à sa remontée à l'air libre.

Les cheveux trempés, des mèches collées sur son front, le visage ruisselants de perles lumineuses. Harry résista à l'envie d'aller voler chacune de ces gouttes de pluie égarées sur le visage fin de Draco, sur sa gorge, sur son torse, descendre sur son ventre... stop !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! C'était Draco Malefoy qu'il avait devant lui ! C'était... c'était... oh putain, c'était une perfection ! Il pouvait au moins avouer ça : ce type, aussi con et stupide qu'il pouvait l'être, avait un physique capable de faire changer d'orientation sexuelle une lesbienne ! Alors pour lui qui savait déjà être gay...

Par Merlin, un ange se damnerait pour un corps pareil ! Et Harry Potter n'avait rien d'un ange... Malefoy non plus, d'ailleurs. Ce type était la tentation elle-même.

Cependant, la tentation avait l'air de vouloir sortir du bassin, et Harry observa, fasciné, ce corps fin et musclé sortir de l'eau, tout trempé et ruisselant... irrésistible... puis se diriger vers lui pour prendre son peignoir...

Vers lui ?! Harry Potter ?! Prendre son peignoir ?! Merde !

Harry se jeta brutalement en arrière, traversant le mur de la salle de bain, se projetant dans la chambre de préfet en chef. Il freina juste avant de traverser toute la chambre (et de se retrouver probablement dans la salle commune de serpentard), et s'immobilisa.

Wow. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son coeur fantomatique pouvait atteindre de telles pointes de vitesses ! Il avait eut chaud ! Malefoy avait faillis le voir ! ... bon, ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il avait eut chaud... mais quand même... et Malefoy était... tout simplement... wow...

La tapisserie représentant l'écusson de la maison Serpentard fut soulevée avant même que deux neurones de Harry ne parviennent à établir une connexion entre eux.

- POTTER !!!

Harry sursauta et fit un bond de deux mètres dans les airs, sous le cri de fureur et d'indignation de Draco Malefoy.

Draco Malefoy qui venait de sortir de sa salle de bain, un peignoir blanc serré autour de son corps encore humide, et qui venait de trouver Harry Potter dans SA chambre personnelle, particulière et privée, totalement interdite à tout autre que lui-même, ce qui comprenait également les fantômes ! ... et surtout Harry Potter !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?! Comment tu as réussis à entrer ?!

- Oh ! doucement, je... je me suis trompé de... euh... d'étage... voilà... bon... j'ai encore du mal avec les déplacements dans l'espace...

- Ne te fou pas de moi, Potter ! grinça Malefoy en fusillant Harry de son regard glacial. Je sais que tu prépare un mauvais coup...

Harry dégluti en voyant ce regard gris argenté plonger en lui. Il se secoua mentalement, chassant toute image du corps nu qui hantait son pauvre petit esprit torturé, et fit une moue moqueuse.

- Franchement, Malefoy, tu es complètement paranoïaque ! balança-t-il avec la plus grande mauvaise foie. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne.

Le serpentard renifla avec dédain.

- Bien sûr que si, Potter, le monde tourne autour de moi ! répliqua-t-il avec suffisance.

Harry dévisagea le blond face à lui. Etait-ce bien cette même personne qui avait écrit plusieurs lignes dans son journal, hier soir ? C'était lui qui rejetait Voldemort et ses idées... ce petit con prétentieux ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis toujours comme un petit connard arrogant ?! soupira Harry.

Draco cligna des yeux.

- Potter... avant la guerre, tu me considérais déjà comme un petit connard arrogant. Pendant la guerre, tu me considérais toujours comme un petit connard arrogant. Je ne vois donc absolument pas où est le problème dans le fait que, aujourd'hui, tu me considère toujours comme un petit connard arrogant !

- Tu n'es pas comme ça, siffla Harry en plissant les yeux. Je le sais.

- Tu ne sais strictement rien du tout, Potter ! Tu ne sais rien sur moi. Absolument rien. Je n'ai rien à te prouver. Je me fiche complètement de ton opinion à mon égard. Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne ! répliqua dignement Draco.

Oui... c'était vrai... Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais essayé de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du grand Dumbledore ou du célèbre Survivant. Il l'avait toujours méprisé...

Enfin non, pas exactement méprisé. Draco Malefoy ne l'avais jamais vraiment méprisé, lui. Mais il s'était toujours débrouillé pour se trouver sur son chemin, droit et fier, prouvant à quiconque et à lui-même qu'on pouvait se mesurer à Harry Potter. Pas forcément gagner. Mais se dresser ainsi face à lui... c'était le seul à le faire.

Et pourtant il n'était pas _contre_ lui. Dans le sens où, pendant la guerre, sans le savoir, ils avaient été du même côté. Chacun pour soit, mais tous les deux contre Voldemort. Harry s'était battu au grand jour. Malefoy avait dût se battre dans l'ombre.

Et Harry voulait savoir comment. Le tout était de faire parler Malefoy. Et pour ça, il fallait le provoquer, l'attaquer de front.

- Oh que si, je te connais ! lança-t-il en relevant le menton. Bien plus que tu ne le crois ! Je sais que tu ne voulais pas suivre ton père ! Tu ne voulais pas devenir comme lui !

Le visage de Malefoy s'assombrit, ses yeux gris devinrent glacés, menaçants.

- Laisse mon père en dehors de ça, Potter. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

Harry renifla avec dédain.

- Bien sûr que je sais de quoi je parle ! répliqua-t-il sèchement. Lucius Malefoy était un mangemort ! Un des plus hauts gradés. Il était au service de Voldemort, je l'ai vu et affronté plusieurs fois ! ... je me battais moi aussi, le jour où il a été tué par un auror, sur la place de Seleen !

- La ferme, Potter ! la ferme ! cria Malefoy. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de... de... tu ignores toute l'histoire ! tu ne sais rien, tu entends ?! rien !

Harry voyait bien les poings du blond se crisper jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches. Draco Malefoy perdait rarement son sang froid... mais s'il voulait avoir le fin mot de cette affaire, il fallait pousser encore un peu le blond dans ses retranchements. Et le sujet sensible était visiblement Lucius Malefoy.

- Ton père était un mangemort, affirma Harry avec aplomb.

Ca c'était un fait. Draco ne pouvait pas le nier. Et pourtant...

- Ne confond pas les deux, Potter, siffla le serpentard. Je respectais le père... je détestais le mangemort... c'est lui qui m'a menacé...

Menacé ? Oui, bien sûr, Lucius Malefoy avait sans aucun doute demandé à Draco d'entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort... demandé, ou obligé...

Bien. Ce n'était donc pas ce fait qui énervait particulièrement le blond. L'épine était un peu plus loin... c'était lorsqu'il avait parlé de la mort de son père que Draco s'était emporté. Pourquoi...

- Et un auror l'a tué à Seleen, lorsque le bataillon du ministère et de l'Ordre du Phoenix est arrivé pour prendre les mangemorts à revers...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Potter ! coupa froidement Malefoy en relevant le menton. Comme si un simple aurore pouvait vaincre un Malefoy !

Harry cligna des yeux, déconcerté. Ah mais si, un auror avait abattu Lucius Malefoy ! Il le savait, il en était certain : il était là, à Seleen, le jour de la l'attaque. Nombreux étaient les sorciers qui avaient vus Fiedrinch se battre contre le mangemort blond. Et qui l'avaient vu le tuer.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible à avoir. Que croyait donc Draco ?!

- Lucius est tombé pendant la bataille de Seleen, insista Harry.

- Evidemment ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je lui ferais l'affront de le laisser mourir tout seul chez lui, au manoir ?! s'indigna Draco. Il avait le droit de mourir à la bataille !

Le serpentard fixait un point dans le vide, au-dessus de l'épaule droite de Harry. Le brun se garda bien de faire le moindre geste, ou de souffler la moindre parole.

Qu'est-ce que Draco Malefoy entendait par : "je ne lui ferais pas l'affront de le laisser mourir au manoir". Lucius avait été tué à Seleen. Et pourtant, Draco semblait persuadé d'avoir... d'avoir participé à la mise à mort de... de son père ?!

Non. Non, c'était impossible. Draco Malefoy n'était pas sur ce front, ce jour là. L'attaque des mangemort avait été saboté par un traître, les aurors les avaient pris par surprise. Presque aucun des partisans de Voldemort présents ce jour là, n'avaient échappés au ministère et à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Draco Malefoy ne pouvait pas être là...

Mais le blond n'avait pas finis de parler. Ses yeux gris avaient pris une teinte plus lointaine, plus trouble, comme un nuage voilé qui n'était pas porteur d'heureuses nouvelles.

- ... Alors j'ai ajusté le poison, expliqua Draco. Pour qu'il n'agisse que quelques heures plus tard. Je savais qu'il se battrait à Seleen ce soir là... et je me doutait bien qu'il y aurait quelques imbéciles pour tenter de les arrêter... il suffisait de pas grand chose... un poison paralysant... qui gèle les muscles et les membres... et dont l'effet disparaît quelques minutes plus tard... quelques minute, en pleine bataille, c'est plus que suffisant...

Draco échappa un vague soupir et passa une main dans les mèches blondes encore humides.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, tu comprends ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire de moi un mangemort ! Je ne dépends de personne, Potter ! De personne !

Et tout s'expliquait. Tout prenait un sens. Harry comprenait enfin ce que Draco Malefoy avait écrit hier soir. Il avait tué son père... ou, du moins, il avait en sorte qu'il se fasse tuer à la bataille de Seleen... ce qui revenait à peu près à la même chose.

Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Narcissa Malefoy avait dû le comprendre. Son fils trop indépendant... les menaces de Lucius... la libération du fils par la mort du père... Les deux seules personnes pour qui Narcissa avait attaché des sentiments. Draco avait trahi Lucius. Et en un sens, il l'avait trahi elle aussi.

C'est pour ça que Draco n'était pas sûr de vouloir revoir sa mère... la seule qui savait, qui avait compris... son crime...

Non ! Lucius Malefoy était un mangemort dangereux, un espèce de salop raciste et sadique. Draco Malefoy avait fait ce que beaucoup d'aurors avaient tentés avant lui : tuer Lucius. Ce n'était pas un crime.

Il avait tué pour garder sa liberté, pour rester fidèle à lui-même et à sa fierté, pour ne pas devenir l'esclave d'un espèce de psychopathe fou furieux. Il s'était battu... pour lui.

Harry observait le blond d'un nouveau regard. Il était tellement étrange de songer que ce gamin pourri gaté était responsable de la mort de son père... que ce petit blondinet avait pris sa vie en main, et qu'il s'était battu pour elle. Qu'il avait tué pour elle...

Draco Malefoy, toujours aussi fier et arrogant, noble et méprisant, emplis de suffisance... un caractère de merde, mais un sacré caractère. Parce qu'il en fallait de la force, pour oser lever la main sur quelqu'un comme Lucius... sur son propre père... Non, Draco Malefoy n'aurait jamais laissé quiconque se dresser en travers de son chemin. Il était maître de lui-même. Et il entendait le rester. Quoi que cela lui en coûte.

- Je... je ne sais pas si j'aurais eut le courage de faire ce que tu as fait... souffla Harry sans pouvoir masquer la pointe de respect dans sa voix.

Du respect, oui, c'est vrai. De l'incrédulité surtout : c'était Draco Malefoy qu'il avait en face de lui ! Mais du respect. Il fallait faire de nombreux sacrifices. Il l'avait bien appris pendant la guerre... tous les morts n'étaient pas tombés du côté de Voldemort, loin de là.... le sacrifice du père...

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec le courage ! balaya Draco en plantant son regard dans celui de Harry. Je ne voulais pas devenir un mangemort. Et j'étais près à me battre pour ça. Toi aussi tu as tué pour rester libre, Potter !

Oui, c'est vrai... mais qui ne l'avait pas fait dans cette guerre ? Qui n'avait pas du sang sur les mains ? Qui avait eut la chance insolente de se sortir indemne et blanc de cette putain de guerre ?!

Pas lui. Il avait connu l'obscurité, il avait affronté la force de ses ennemis, il s'était heurté à leur puissance... il s'était mêlé à la magie noire et aux poisons, aux charmes comme aux maléfices... peut-on réellement prétendre être soi-même lors d'un combat ? lors d'un combat ou la vie et la mort sont les seuls enjeux ?

Non, si la souffrance est la seule certitude du combat. Alors plus rien ne compte. Un duel n'a rien d'un jeu, surtout si votre adversaire aime les effusions de sang. Il n'y a pas de règle, tous les coups son permis. La confiance n'est plus qu'un mot, et il côtoie la trahison et la manipulation.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Malefoy lui avait dit pour son père... parce qu'il savait que lui, Harry Potter, il comprendrait. Et il comprenait. Les enjeux ne sont jamais les mêmes, les raisons et les choix diffèrent. Mais au final une seule chose compte : rester en vie. Peu importe les moyens employés.

- ... te barre !

Harry cligna des yeux et dévisagea Draco Malefoy. Quoi ? Il était en train de dire quelque chose ?

- Putain, Potter, ça fait deux minutes que je te parles ! s'exclama le serpentard.

Ah... donc la réponse était oui...

- Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé ici, siffla Malefoy. Et je crois que je m'en moque complètement. Mais maintenant que tu as satisfait ta petite curiosité gryffondorienne mal placée, tu te casses ! c'est clair ?

Quoi ? Il le mettait à la porte ? Tss... c'était bien Malefoy ça... aucune manière, franchement. et ça se disait noble...

- Oh là, attention, Malefoy, je crois que je vais avoir peur de toi...

Un étrange sourire étira les lèvres du blond.

- De moi si tu veux, Potter, je n'en doute pas, répliqua-t-il. Mais craint surtout ma Nécropthès Ectophilius…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Nécropthès Ectophilius… ce nom lui disait quelque chose… il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part…

Le brun suivit le regard de Malefoy jusqu'à l'étagère emplie d'instruments magiques. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la petite cloche de verre, soigneusement placée entre deux rangées de grimoires… ou plus précisément, sur ce qu'il y avait _sous_ la cloche : une petite plante verte aux larges feuilles, et aux longues tiges lisses et souples qui s'achevaient par une petit boule légèrement rougeâtre…

Une Nécropthès Ectophilius ! C'était les plantes qui occupaient la serre numéro 7, évitée par tous les fantômes de Poudlard. C'était une de ces plantes qui se nourrissait d'ectoplasme !

- Honnêtement, Potter, si tu crois que j'ai la moindre confiance dans un charme effectué par une Poufsouffle ! railla Malefoy. Maintenant, dehors, où je retire la cloche !

o

voilà voilà…

La suite dans deux semaines, avec le chapitre 5 : "Bonne nuit et fait de beaux rêves…"

Bisous tout le monde !


	5. Bonne nuit et fait de beaux reves

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oui, je sais, je sais, je suis en retard, et je vous envois mes plus plates excuses. Mais voyez-vous, j'étais en vacances. Oui, parfaitement, en vacances. Paske j'ai le droit de me reposer un peu moi aussi... et de profiter de la neige ! Parfaitement. Et vive le ski, na !

D'ailleurs la météo annonce de la neige un peu partout pour la journée... et du froid, donc reposez tout de suite vos manteaux et vos écharpes, c'est pas un temps à aller dehors ! Non mais, réfléchissez une petite seconde : vous voyez la neige tomber dehors, vous êtes absolument ravies, vous vous croyez à noël et vous gagatisez à propos de bonhomme de neige et de luges roses fluo... bien.

Alors évidemment, vous enfilez illico votre manteauécharpe, gants, bonnet, après-ski, bandeau, lunettes, cagoule, capuche... pour profiter des soixante-dix centimètres de neige fraîche qui tapissent votre jardin (ne vous inquiétez pas, chez moi non plus y'a pas soixante-dix centimètres de neige... je cherche les flocons. Mais imaginons...).

Vous avez donc joyeusement préparé votre petit panier d'osier, rempli du strict nécessaireà savoir : la luge rose fluo (ou le sac poubelle en plastique qui glisse tout aussi bien, mais qui fait plus mal au cul), le lanceur automatique de boules de neiges pour bombarder votre petit/e frère/soeur, une barre de chocolat kinder (paske c'est le meilleur), la carotte indispensable pour le nez du père Noël, un vieux chapeau haut-de-forme noir de votre grand père pour couvrir le crâne chauve de votre bonhomme de neige (un vieux béret peu également convenir), une seconde écharpe pour entourer le cou de votre bonhomme de neige (et cacher la mauvaise jonction entre la tête de votre pauvre bonhomme et son corps), deux gros boutons bleus pour faire les yeux (on peut en prévoir trois, voire quatre, dans l'éventualité où vous pourriez perdre l'un des deux boutons en questions), et enfin trois gros boutons noirs pour orner le torse nu de votre bonhomme de neige...

A ce propos, avez-vous déjà remarqué que tous les bonhommes de neige (comme les bonnesfemmes d'ailleurs) se baladaient toujours à poil ! Nan mais c'est vrai ! Et après vous avez votre vieille peau de vache de prof d'histoire qui se met à crier à l'attentat à la pudeur, dès que vous vous mettez en débardeur l'été ! Franchement...

Bref, vous avez donc l'équipement parfait, le matériel adéquat. Et, après une bonne couche de crème solaire indice 45 (paske c'est celui que maman a acheté) tartinée sur le nez, vous êtes enfin prête à sortir affronter la neige.

Vous ouvrez votre porte d'entrée avec un sourire éclatant, en criant "La neige " Avec l'air aussi stupide que si vous n'en aviez jamais vu de votre vie... et là, toute la neige qui était sur le toit de votre maison vous tombe dessus et vous mourrez étouffée, ensevelie par une mini-avalanche !

Voilà !

Alors hop, pas question ! Vous restez au chaud chez vous jusqu'à la fonte totale des neiges. C'est à dire jusqu'au printemps (et vous expliquerez clairement à vos profs pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas aller en cours !).

Bon, puisqu'on a du temps à tuer, maintenant (attendre jusqu'au printemps, c'est long), je vous propose une petite occupation : de la lecture. Mon chapitre 5 de "Mon fantôme bien aimé" plus précisément intitulé "Bonne nuit et fait de beaux rêves".

Je voudrais juste répondre aux reviews avant toute chose :

- ornaluca : merci. et désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. bisous à touâ.

- Jadou : merci beaucoup. pour le slash, va falloir attendre que l'un des deux (Harry ou Draco) se range dans la même "constitution" que l'autre, sinon il ne pourront pas se toucher... et pour l'instant, c'est pas gagné ! Mais t'inquiète pasça arrivera ! encore merci pour ta review. Gros bisous à touâ.

- aLiNoU : merci, j'suis contente que tu ait aimé. bisous.

- Enyo 85 : salut à toi, mon analyseuse perso à mouâ ! Mais bien sûr qu'il y a une seconde sortie dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il y a toujours un seconde passage, toujours ! Oui, pour l'ouverture de la tapisserie, c'est un peu comme dans Astérix, pareilça s'enroule... Ah ! qui pourrait résister à la vue d'un Draco Malefoy nu et ruisselant... j'ai beaucoup aimé ton interprétation ironique du titre de ce chapitre "bonne nuit et fait de beaux rêves" avec le coup de poing... je n'avais pas eut cette idée, mais j'ai franchement trouvé ça excellent. merci encore pour ta review. gros bisous à touâ.

- vert émeraude : ne t'en fait pas, je ne laisserais pas Harry se faire bouffer par une vulgaire plante (et pis après je le fait comment mon slash, moi !). lol. merci encore. gros bisous.

- Cltho : c'est vrai que ce serait suicidaire de faire confiance à un Poufsouffle ! Ben, je voyais mal Draco jouer les grands aurors fières, nobles et tout gentils... paske Draco il est pas gentils. Et puis au fond, il n'en a rien à fouttre des autres aurors ou de l'Ordre du phoenix, lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était éviter de devenir mangemort ! et vive les voyeurs ! merci à touâ. bisous.

- Lovely A ça c'est pratique, moi aussi quand je lis des fics, j'aime bien avoir la surprise de découvrir plusieurs chapitres d'un coup (ça fait plus de lecture). lol, c'est clair... qu'est-ce que je ferais sans les fics slash... ma vie serait bien ennuyeuse ! merci pour ta review. bisous à toi.

- Quiproquo : merci beaucoup, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir. j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que le début. Effectivement, la condition de Harry (le fait qu'il soit un fantôme), n'est vraiment pas à son avantage, mais ne t'en fait pas, je m'occupe de tout ! gros bisous.

- Lee-NC-Kass : Lol. vous avez les idées qui fusent rapidement toutes les deux ! bien sûr que c'est trèèès intéressant le fait qu'il existe un second passage pour accéder aux chambre des préfet-en-chef... il y a toujours un second passage ! Mdr, oui, c'est vrai, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Draco refuserait que Harry vienne le mater sous sa douche, c'est vraiment incompréhensible ! lol. Merci et gros kisses à toutes les deux.

- Vif d'or : mais bien sûr que Draco est de toute beauté : c'est Draco Malefoy ! il ne peut pas en être autrement (et pis si il était laid comme un pouça n'aurait aucun intérêt). c'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review. gros bisous à toi.

- florilège : pas grave pour le retard : comme tu vois, moi non plus je ne suis pas en avance ! Tu m'a mis une review pour chaque chapitreça m'a vraiment touchée, je te remercie. Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un Draco tourmenté par les remords... mais quand mêmeêtre responsable de la mort de son pèreça reste un sujet fragile. Sinon, pour le reste, il est égal à lui-même... du moins je l'espère... oui, je suis désolé pour les coquilles du chap 4, je n'avais pas bien relu... j'espère ne pas trop en avoir oublié dans celui là... merci beaucoup. bisous.

Voilà ! J'ai finis mon p'tit courrier...

Nan, c'est pas la peine d'essayer de vous enfuir discrètement vers les portemanteaux, je vous ait vu ! Interdiction de sortir dehors, j'ai dit ! Allez hop, revenez là ! En plus, le chapitre commence...

-o-

**chapitre 5 : Bonne nuit et fait de beaux rêves...**

-o-

_26 mars 1997 . 20h48._

Harry s'emmerdait.

Mais vraiment. Ce n'était pas un petit ennui de quelques minutes, ou un pauvre coup de blues qui repart aussi rapidement qui est arrivé. Non, là, Harry s'emmerdait pour de vrai.

Pendant la journéeça pouvait encore aller : Harry traînait un peu avec Ron, Hermione, Neville... un peu tout le monde... et pis quand ils étaient en cours, Harry pouvait descendre à la Salle-sans-Portes pour papoter avec Naïan, Yolanda ou Lean.

Mais quand le soir arrivait, Hermione s'enfermait dans ses bouquins et ses devoirs, et Ron partait à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Le Quidditch. Ca, c'était probablement le plus dur. Ne plus pouvoir voler sur son éclair de feu, chercher le vif d'or, poursuivre la petite balle qui filait devant lui...

Bien sûr, on pouvait considérer que les fantômes "volaient" puisqu'ils ne touchaient pas le sol, mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Il n'y avait pas cette sensation de s'envoler dans les air, de se libérer du sol, et sentir le vent balayer son visageébouriffer ses cheveux... en vérité, il ne sentait plus rien. Il n'avait plus de corps après tout.

Enfin si, il avait un corps... mais il en était dissocié. Il ne sentait plus rien. Aucune odeur. Aucune saveur. Aucune texture. Rien, nothing, néant, nada, que dalle, et autres synonymes.

Heureusement, il pouvait toujours entendre. Les potins, les ragots, qui courraient sur dos de tout le monde et n'importe qui à Poudlard... Harry avait découvert que la salle numéro 913 était un véritable repère de commères. Peutêtre était-ce à cause de l'abandon de son utilisation en tant que salle de classe ; ou peutêtre était-ce à cause de sa proximité avec la salle de divination (que seules les cruches-nunuches ne craignaient pas d'approcher).

Toujours est-il que cette pauvre salle 913 (rebaptisée officieusement "la salle des murmures" par les plus habituées) était le lieu de rendez-vous privilégié et incontournable de toutes les dernières rumeurs à la mode.

C'était Yolanda qui avait vendu l'emplacement de cette salle si particulièrement... féminine. N'y glissant qu'un oeil, Harry avait retrouvé là Parvati et Lavande, Ginny, Annah Abbot, Susan Bones, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin... Pansy Parkinson. Oui, parfaitement, serpentard était d'ailleurs très représenté dans la salle aux murmures. Et très intégré.

Il est assez impressionnant de voir comme les gens peuvent rapidement écarter leurs différents pour quelques minutes à descendre un ennemi commun. Une fille qu'on jalouse, un garçon qui nous rejeté... ou un abruti fini dont on n'ose pas avouer que ses conneries nous plaisent bien au fond... Il y avait aussi celles qui faisaient semblant de se plaindre des assiduités de leursô combien nombreux, admirateurs.

Une ribambelle de sorcières, de la première à la septième année, qui allaient et venaient, chuchotaient furieusement avec des oeillades complices, annonçaient ou répétaient des propos entendus, colportaient des scènes à peine aperçues mais mille fois interprétées...

Ainsi, Harry appris que ce pauvre Ernie Macmillian avait été fait cocu pendant les vacances d'été : sa copine lui avait préféré Terry Boot ; que le serdaigle était plutôt bien fichu, mais assez volage ; que les nouvelles chaussures jaunes de Morgan Mac Douglas étaient absolument ridicules ; que Justin Flinch Fletchey courraient les jupons, mais qu'il n'avait finalement pas grand chose d'intéressant ; qu'il y avait de nouvelles soldes au rayon lingerie du "Paradis de la soie" ; que Draco Malefoy avait un corps de rêve (ça, Harry n'aurait pu qu'approuver vigoureusement) et qu'il était un très bon amant, mais que (et Harry lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait retenu) depuis la guerre, la porte de sa chambre restait close.

Certaines avaient vu là un signe que le serpentard s'assagissait avec le temps. D'autres murmuraient, avec déception ou avec excitation, qu'il serait devenu exclusivement gay. D'autres encore soupçonnaient que leur sex-symbol ait trouvé une relation stable. Mais la majorité des fan du blondinet sacré le plus sexy de tout Poudlard (d'après une sérieuse étude d'opinion chez la gente féminine) restait convaincues de la liberté du coeur de Draco Malefoy, songeant qu'il était probablement plus discret qu'auparavant, voilà tout.

Le fait qu'il ait pu être un mangemort pendant la guerre n'avait effleuré personne : la guerre était finie. Et Draco Malefoy avait été innocenté. Il était donc fréquentable et convoité. Il ne fallait pas oublier queà son physique athlétique s'ajoutait une fortune personnelle assez importante. Et il avait un bon goût vestimentaire, ce qui était une qualité très appréciée de ces jeunes filles.

Bien sûr, Draco Malefoy n'était pas le seul mâle convoité de Poudlard. Un des deux batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle avait également une excellente cote de popularité. Il n'était qu'en cinquième année, mais même les septièmes années affirmaient qu'il ne perdrait vraiment rien en grandissant. Terry Boot était aussi dans beaucoup de conversation car, bien que volage, gardait des compétences assez appréciées.

Et puis il était également sujet du nouveau serveur de Chez Madame Pieddoduà peine 19 ans, avec un sourire dévastateur (la clientèle du café avait probablement triplé ces dernières semaines). Harry appris aussi que le couple Dean et Seamus en ravissait quelques unes.

Une mine intarissable d'informations fourmillait donc dans la salle des murmures. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui et à cette heure-ci, la salle était déserte : Harry avait été vérifier. Aucun potin pour cette nuit.

Il n'y avait personne non plus dans le jardin d'hivers, près des serres. Pas de couple se croyant à l'abri des regards. Pas de sorcier esseulé dans un coin d'ombre. Personne.

Même pas la chatte de Rusard, qui avait dû rester à l'infirmerie depuis sa rencontre avec un pied de mandragore fugitif, qui avait su échapper au grand nettoyage des dortoirs des serpentards et de leur salle commune. Les chats ayant une ouïe très développé, cette pauvre Miss Teigne avait été complètement terrorisée et traumatisée lorsqu'une mandragore lui avait littéralement sauté sur le dos, ses racines s'enroulant autour de ses oreilles, de ses moustaches et de sa queue, en poussant des hurlements suraigus.

Depuis plus d'une semaine Rusard était donc encore plus irritable, sec et agressif qu'habituellement. Et il avait juré de tuer Harry Potter. Avant qu'on lui fasse remarquer que quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait avant lui... ou presque.

Ah la la... Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'un fantôme puisse recevoir des menaces de mort. Si un jour il retrouvait son corps, il devrait se méfier de bien du monde. Les mangemorts arrêtés et enfermés. Ceux qui avaient réchappés à la justice et qui se planquaient. Umbridge qui avait promis de se venger mais qu'il n'avait jamais revu. Séverus Rogue qui s'arrangerait probablement pour le tuer définitivement aussitôt qu'il serait complètement rétabli (et donc, aussitôt que sa dette envers James Potter serait totalement effacée). Et maintenant Rusard, parce qu'il avait abîmé les oreilles de sa vielle peau de chatte.

Le monde était injuste. Pour lui surtout.

L'écho du silence lui renvoya son soupir blasé. Insistant bien sur le fait qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien dans ce couloir, rien à faire dans cet étage, ni dans l'étage supérieur, ni dans celui d'en dessous... et partout ailleurs.

Harry s'emmerdait, donc.

Est-ce quelqu'un pouvait lui rappeler l'avantage d'être insomniaque ? En tant que fantôme bien sûr... mouais... personne bien entendu, puisqu'il n'y avait personne ici ! donc personne qui pouvait répondre à ses questions, personne avec qui bavarder, personne à espionner, personne à faire chier, personne à...

Tilt ! Si une ampoule s'était trouvé à cet instant au-dessus de la tête de Harry, elle se serait brusquement allumée, et aurait grillée ses 200 watts.

Mais voyons, il y avait toujours quelqu'un à espionner à Poudlard ! Et surtout, quelqu'un à faire chier.

C'était déjà ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était complètement humain et que son corps enveloppait tout ce bordel ectoplasmique auquel il était aujourd'hui réduit. A l'époque, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, qu'il n'avait rien à faire, ou qu'il n'avait rien envie de faire : hop ! la solution immédiate, trouver agacer Draco Malefoy !

Son cher ennemi personnel, son adversaire rien qu'à lui, cet espèce de serpentard... Rien de tel que de bons échanges de piques, d'insultes et de moqueries pour passer le temps. Bon, ce n'était pas toujours lui qui en sortait gagnant (c'est vrai, Malefoy était toujours un peu plus cassant à ce jeu là), mais c'était toujours plus divertissant que de errer tout seul dans un dédale de couloirs plus vides et plus déprimants les uns que les autres.

Harry rejoignit donc joyeusement le couloir qui longeait la chambre du préfet-en-chef de Serpentard.

Il déboula dans la chambre personnelle de Draco Malefoy avec un grand sourire absolument ravi plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Les lèvres du blond, en revanche, affichèrent une moue franchement agacée en voyant ce machin blanchâtre traverser un des murs de SA chambre.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! grogna le serpentard. Il me semblait pourtant que, malgré le retard intellectuel évident de ton pauvre petit cerveau atrophié, j'avais été assez clair la dernière fois, non !

Harry balaya l'air de sa main droite d'un geste négligent.

- Tout de suite des menaces, soupira-t-il avec un faux air contrit. Franchement Malefoy, tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable et abandonner un peu ton air bougon !

Draco Malefoy, assis dignement dans un des fauteuils de cuir noir qui occupait sa chambre, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, dévisagea le fantôme qui flottait devant lui.

- Bougon ! moi ! répéta-t-il incrédule. Sache, pour ta gouverne, qu'un Malefoy n'est JAMAIS "bougon" ! Tu me fais chier, Potter, voilà la vérité. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous là, mais le sort que Voldemort t'a envoyé en pleine figure a certainement achevé les quelques neurones qu'il restait dans la mélasse épaisse logé entre tes deux oreilles : depuis quand tu ose m'adresser la parole sans insulte pitoyable ou froncement de sourcils ridicule !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- La raison de ma présence ici est pourtant simple, Malefoy : je m'ennuyais, répondit-il sincèrement. Et puis je me suis souvenu que j'adorais t'embêter ! ajouta Harry avec un grand sourire.

Draco cligna des yeux, halluciné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour que Salazar lui impose ça !

- Et puis avant, c'était différent, poursuivit Harry. J'étais persuadé que tu voulais suivre les traces de ton père, que tu approuvais les idées de Voldemort, que tu voulais devenir mangemort...

Le serpentard affichait à présent une moue de mépris. Ses yeux étaient plissés et fusillaient le fantôme d'un regard glacial.

- Bien sûr Potter, tu as toujours été tellement sûr de toi, de tes préjugés, siffla-t-il. Comme beaucoup d'autres, d'ailleurs. Draco Malefoy... tel père tel fils, n'est-ce pas !

- Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, affirma sérieusement Harry.

Draco renifla avec dédain.

- Et pourquoi ?

Harry fut surpris de la question du blond. La réponse était pourtant évidente, non ? C'était lui-même qui le lui avait dit l'autre jour... et puis il avait lu une partie de son journal intime aussi...

- Parce que tu me l'as dit, souffla Harry.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard de défi.

- Et alors ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne t'ai pas menti ! Je pourrais très bien avoir inventé toute cette histoire... sérieusement, Potter... Moi, Draco Malefoy, tu crois que j'aurais refusé d'être mangemort ! Si la guerre n'avait pas cessée, crois-tu que je n'aurais pas pris la marque !

Harry fut décontenancé un quart de seconde. Mais à quel jeu jouait le blond ? où voulait-il en venir !

- Tu as refusé d'être mangemort bien avant la fin de la guerre, déclara posément Harry. Je te crois quand tu as dit t'être opposé à Lucius... et en vérité, je te vois mal t'incliner devant un autre sorcier...

La certitude de Harry dans ses propos était surtout dû au passage qu'il avait pu lire par dessus l'épaule du blond, tandis que celui-ci écrivait ses réflexions sur la possibilité de rendre visite à sa mère, incarcérée. Le récit que Malefoy lui avait conté quelques jours plus tôt concordait parfaitement avec ce qu'il avait lu.

Mais le serpentard continuait de le fixer avec ce regard gris glacé, de cette couleur si particulière et si rare qui caractérisait les yeux de Draco Malefoy. Un regard comme celui-ci, sur un visage comme le sien, personne ne pouvait l'oublier.

Harry haussa les épaules et pris un air blasé.

- Oh, et puis tu sais, j'ai appris que Zabini s'était rangé de notre côté pendant la guerre, alors pourquoi pas toi...

Un léger sourire ironique étira le coin des lèvres fines de Draco.

- Ouais, Blaise m'a dit çaégalement, marmonna-t-il. Et pour Granger, en plus !

Harry le fusilla du regard. Si Malefoy osait faire une seule remarque à propos des parents moldus de Hermione...

Mais Draco se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

- Non mais c'est vrai, poursuivit-il, que Blaise ne trouve pas forcément une sorcière de serpentard à son goût, je veux bien l'admettre... mais une gryffondor ! ... où va le monde !

Harry se détendit et eut un petit rire devant le visage scandalisé du blond.

- Je me le demande aussi, déclara-t-il. Et encore, toi je suppose que c'est Zabini qui te l'as dit... pour sa liaison avec Hermione. Mais moi, je n'étais pas au courant ! Hermione ne m'avait absolument rien dit ! Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ma stupeur lorsque j'ai surpris Zabini dans son lit !

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent avant que le blond n'éclate de rire.

- Tu as surpris Blaise et Granger au lit ! Wow, je ne savais pas que Granger avait d'autres amours que ses chers bouquins !

- Moi non plus, répondit distraitement Harry.

C'est vrai, voir Hermione partager son lit avec un serpentard lui avait fait un choc. Mais voir Draco Malefoy rireça faisait un choc également. Oh, bien sûr, le blond n'avait pas ri aux éclats : c'était Draco Malefoy, voyons.

Mais tout de même, le serpentard avait "ri". Ce n'était pas un sourire méchant ou narquois qui avait étiré ses lèvres. Non, c'était un vrai sourire. Un sourire amusé, franc... quoique un peu moqueur tout de même, imaginant probablement l'air effarouché d'Hermione Granger lorsqu'un Harry fantomatique avait surgit dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle était occupée avec Blaise Zabini.

Puis le visage de Draco repris une expression plus neutre et secoua légèrement la tête.

- Allez, Potter, dégage s'il te plaît. Je suis absolument enchanté que tu sois venu ici alors que tu t'emmerdais, railla-t-il avec une grimace ironique, mais tu n'as vraiment rien à faire ici. D'autant plus que je ne t'y ai pas invité.

- Oh, Malefoy, soupira Harry. T'es pas marrant !

- Non, effectivement, Potter, je ne suis pas "marrant" !

- Arrête de jouer les rabat-joie !

- Je ne joue pas. Tu me fais chier, Potter.

Harry soupira. Le calme et la légèreté qui s'étaient installés quelques instants dans la chambre venaient de s'enfuir en courant.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça !

- Faire quoi ? demanda sèchement Draco.

- Casser tout le monde, sans cesse ! Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte !

Un regard glacial fusilla Harry.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Potter !

- Mais arrête, bon sang ! Arrête d'être toujours sur la défensive ! Je ne t'attaquais pas ! répliqua Harry. Tu te fouttais de ma gueule en disant que j'étais toujours sûr de mes "préjugés" mais sincèrement, Malefoy, tu ferais mieux de te regarder avant de parler ! On ne peut même pas avoir une conversation civilisée...

- Oh, parce que tu as de la conversation, Potter ? se moqua le blond. Excuse-moi, je l'ignorais.

Harry dévisagea le serpentard pendant quelques secondes. Très bien, s'il le prenait sur ce ton...

- Effectivement, moi j'ai de la conversation, affirma le brun. Parce que contrairement à toi, je ne passe pas mon temps à jeter des remarques acides sur tout le monde !

- Mais ça, c'est parce que tu n'as aucune répartie, Potter, cingla Malefoy.

- Tu appelles ça de la répartie ! Oh, s'il te plaît, c'est absolument pitoyable !

- C'est toi qui es pitoyable ! Non mais tu t'es regardé Potter !

Harry encaissa la dernière réplique du serpentard. Oui, effectivement, sa situation fantomatique était peutêtre pitoyable, mais Malefoy avait-il vraiment trouvé nécessaire de le lui rappeler !

Harry eut brusquement envie de blesser le blond. De le blesser autant qu'il venait d'être blessé lui-même. Et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il lança avec hargne :

- C'est sûr que le sort que Voldemort m'a jeté a été bien moins efficace que le poison que tu as donné à ton père !

Ce fut au tour de Malefoy d'accuser le coup. Son visage se ferma complètement et Harry vit la mâchoire du blond se contracter. Il réalisa brusquement qu'il était allé trop loin. Draco avait sacrifié Lucius pour rester libre et pour ne pas servir Voldemort ; et voilà que Harry le comparait au mage noir...

Harry baissa les yeux, gêné et honteux. Il marmonna un "désolé" avant de sortir vivement de la chambre de préfet-en-chef.

Quel con, mais quel con ! Si Harry avait pu, il se serait frappé la tête contre un mur. Il avait agis comme le dernier des salopards ! Malefoy l'avait blessé, d'accord... mais ça faisait des années que le serpentard et lui se lançaient des piques ! Il n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi.

Pour une fois que Malefoy lui avait parlé autrement que comme un ennemi à abattre, pour une fois que Draco lui avait parlé sincèrement, quelques jours plus tôt... et Harry lui avait rejeté tout ça en pleine figure.

Pas étonnant que le blond soit aussi méfiant et sur la défensive ! Pour une fois qu'il lui avait révélé quelque chose... une chose visiblement grave, sérieuse pour lui... Harry avait pris sa révélation et l'avait utilisé comme une arme contre lui !

Un coup de poignard dans le dos, une trahison...

Harry fut brusquement interrompu dans ses réflexions coupables : au milieu d'un des couloirs du premier étage, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds emmêlés et désordonnés étudiait avec attention un grand miroir accroché au mur... à la seule lueur du croissant de lune qui transparaissant par les fenêtres du couloir.

- Luna !

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Oh, bonjour, Harry, fit-elle simplement.

Harry n'avait pas souvent revu Luna Lovegood depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais les rares fois où il lui avait parlé ("bonjour" "bonjour" "ça va " etc...), la jeune fille n'avait manifesté aucune réaction particulière quand à la condition fantomatique du brun. En fait, Harry ne savait même pas si Luna avait seulement "remarqué" qu'il avait perdue sa forme matérielle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry en s'approchant de la serdaigle.

- Je cherche le passage, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton impassible.

Harry regarda à son tour le miroir accroché au mur. La carte du Maraudeur n'avait jamais signalé aucun passage dans cette partie du premier étage de Poudlard.

- Derrière le miroir ?

- Non, _dans_ le miroir, corrigea Luna avec évidence.

Harry dévisagea la jeune fille, qui tourna vers lui ses grands yeux bleus.

- Tu as déjà essayé de traverser un miroir, Harry ?

- Il me semble que c'est impossible, répondit prudemment le fantôme.

Il ne voulait pas trop froisser la serdaigle en lui expliquant qu'un miroir ne pouvait pas être traversé (à moins d'être un fantôme, bien sûr), mais apparemment Luna avait bien réfléchis au problème et semblait persuadée du contraire :

- Tu vois, Harry, si je m'avance devant le miroir et que je tends ma main vers lui, mon reflet répète mon geste, déclara-t-elle tranquillement. JE ne peux pas traversé le miroir parce que mon reflet m'en empêche. Même si je me déplace très vite, il est toujours là, contre la surface du miroir, pour m'empêcher de le traverser. Les fantômes n'ont pas de reflet, c'est pour ça qu'ils peuvent traverser les miroirs...

Luna marqua une pause et se tourna vers le grand miroir qui était accroché devant elle.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque, poursuivit la serdaigle. En fait, on se reflète dans un miroir grâce à la lumière. Donc, logiquement, sans lumière, il n'y a pas de reflet. Et s'il n'y a pas de reflet, je peux traverser le miroir !

Voui... bien sûr... c'était l'évidence même...

Voilà donc pourquoi Luna Lovegood traînait devant ce miroir, en pleine nuit... il ne fallait pas oublié ce petit détail : c'était effectivement Luna Lovegood. Harry se demanda pourquoi il était surpris que la jeune fille puisse s'interroger sur de telles stupidités.

- Donc j'ai attendue la nuit pour venir, mais... je n'arrive toujours pas à traverser le miroir...

- Alors ça c'est étonnant ! s'exclama Harry.

Il avait dû mettre un peu trop d'ironie dans sa voix, car Luna se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils. Ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de carottes bleues (elle avait perdue une de ses boucles d'oreille en radis orange) juraient horriblement avec ses yeux, agrandis par l'ouverture de ses sourcils.

Harry retrouva un instant la Luna Lovegood qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, en cinquième année. Calme, posée, et dégageant une impression de douce folie.

- Je... je veux dire, bredouilla-t-il. C'est... c'est étonnant que... que tu ne puisse pas traverser ce miroir, si... s'il n'y a plus ton reflet...

La serdaigle hocha la tête, faisant osciller ses boucles d'oreilles-carottes, et posa la paume de sa main sur la surface lisse du miroir.

- Mais il y a toujours mon reflet, souffla-t-elle. Il n'a pas vraiment disparu, on peut encore le voir... Il ne fait pas totalement nuit : la lune étire sa lumière jusqu'ici, ce doit être pour ça... je reviendrais lorsque la lune sera noire !

Et là dessus, la jeune fille tourna les talons.

Harry regarda Luna disparaître dans les ombres. Elle ne voulait pas de lumière alors évidemment, elle était venue ici sans bougie... le fait que l'on puisse éteindre ou allumer une bougie à sa guise ne lui avait probablement pas effleuré l'esprit.

Pourtant, cette rencontre avec la serdaigle avait bien amusé le fantôme. Parler avec Luna Lovegood avait toujours quelque chose... d'irréel, d'inattendu... la jeune fille croyait en tellement de choses. Et pourtant elle n'était "naïve" ou plutôt "niaise". Elle savait très bien que beaucoup de gens l'appelaient "Loufoca", et se moquaient d'elle.

Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle gardait toujours un visage neutre, impassible, comme si rien ne la touchait, ne la blessait ou ne l'impressionnait. Et parfois elle semblait vraiment appartenir à un autre monde. Oui, c'était exactement ça : Luna Lovegood vivait dans son petit monde à elle, avec ses idées bizarres, ses goûts particuliers, ses rêves...

Et cette rencontre nocturne avait permit à Harry d'oublier un moment la réaction stupide qu'il avait eut envers Malefoy. Mais Luna étant repartie, l'esprit de Harry revint vers sa dernière altercation avec le blond. Il se sentait vraiment mal de lui avoir balancé ça en pleine figure.

C'était un coup bas et mesquin. Aucune ironie, aucune moquerie, juste une remarque pour blesser.

... et puis il était parti. Lâchement. Il s'était enfui. Il aurait pu s'excuser... il aurait _dû_ s'excuser. Mais il n'avait fait que fuir. Honte sur lui. Il critiquait les serpentard en disant qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance et qu'il n'avaient aucun courage... mais il était bien beau le courage de Gryffondor, lorsque Harry avait déserté la chambre du préfet-en-chef !

La rencontre avec Luna avait été une petite parenthèse. Et maintenant, avec du recul, Harry pouvait clairement et objectivement juger son attitude. Pitoyable fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Blessante fut le second.

Il devait des excuses à Draco Malefoy. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il aurait dû les lui donner tout de suite...

Parfaitement résolu à rectifier le tir de sa dernière réplique, Harry fit demi-tour et retourna dans la chambre personnelle de Malefoy. Il pris une inspiration pour se donner du courage et traversa l'un des murs.

Harry s'attendait à être reçu par la plante-bouffeuse-d'éctoplasme, accompagnées de quelques injures du blond, mais il ne reçu rien de tout ça. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Draco Malefoy ne semblait pas l'avoir vu entrer dans sa chambre. Et il n'avait probablement rien entendu non plus, puisque le blond était allongé dans son lit, le dos relevé par un épais oreiller de soie vert patiné, un livre ouvert entre ses mains... les yeux clos.

Draco Malefoy dormait. Ou plutôt, s'était endormi devant son livre, laissant sa bougie à trois mèches se consumer lentement sur la table de chevet.

Harry resta immobile devant cette vision. La douce lumière vacillante qu'offrait des trois flammes de la bougie plongeait la pièce dans un calme presque hypnotique. Il n'y avait que le crépitement du feu et la respiration du blond pour occuper le silence.

Un léger coup d'oeil à l'horloge, dont le balancier silencieux oscillait de manière laconique, lui appris qu'il était plus de 22h. Ce n'était pas tard, et pourtant Malefoy semblait être tombé de fatigue. Ou peutêtre était-ce son bouquin qui était soporifique...

Harry s'approcha du grand lit à baldaquin et flotta au-dessus du blond pour pouvoir lire quelques lignes du livre que tenait encore le blond. Il se tordit le cou pour déchiffrer l'écritureà l'envers... et se pencha encore un peu plus... l'une des mains de Malefoy recouvrait une partie d'une des deux pages visibles, mais l'autre...

Harry grogna machinalement et se contorsionna encore un peu plus dans les airs, se penchant toujours plus bas, pour...

Harry sentit soudain quelque chose d'étrange sur sa tempe gauche, quelque chose qui lui semblait familier... non, pas familier, c'était différent, c'était comme lui... non, c'était... c'était...

Harry se sentit brusquement basculer en avant. Il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait tomber, tomber... comme dans un puit sans fond... il dégringolait dans un milieu qui lui semblait étrangement... fusionnel, oui c'est ça, il avait l'impression de s'éparpiller un peu partout, de se perdre, de se mélanger...

_Et puis Harry ouvrit les yeux. Et tout cessa. L'impression de chute, de vertige, d'égarement... il n'y avait plus rien de tout cela._

_Une scène se déroulait devant ses yeux, ou à travers ses yeux, ou autour de lui... c'était assez confus. Il ne lui semblait être fixé à un endroit particulier. C'était comme s'il était partout et nulle part à la fois. Il pouvait voir la scène sous tous ses angles, et à travers les yeux de... de Malefoy !_

_Oui, c'était bien Malefoy qui se tenait au centre de la pièce... un petit salon richement décoré. Draco Malefoy qui se tenait bien droit devant son père, le visage impassible._

_Et pourtant Harry se sentait bouillir de colère, de haine et de mépris. Il se sentais révolté, dégoûté... somment pouvait-il seulement imaginer qu'il allait le suivre ! Lui, se mettre à genoux et devenir esclave d'un espèce de sang-mêlé !_

_Harry réalisa brusquement que ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec ses propres sentiments. C'étaient ceux de Draco qu'il percevait._

_Tant de colère derrière ce visage neutre et froid. Lucius venait de lui annoncer qu'il rencontrerait bientôt le "maître". Un maître, pour lui ! Croyait-on réellement qu'il allait se laisser tatouer comme un vulgaire chien ! près à accourir au moindre appel de son maître..._

_non._

_Jamais il ne tomberait aussi bas. Il ne le permettrait pas. Et pourtant il inclina la tête. Parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait de lui. Qu'il s'incline devant la décision de son père. Qu'il affirme se sentir honoré..._

_La scène se déplaça. Draco quittait le petit salon. Un couloir, un grand salon, un escalier de marbre, un nouveau couloir, un escalier... une porte. Le blond passa la porte, la referma derrière lui, verrouilla la chambre._

_Parce que c'était sa chambre. Harry le savait, tout comme il avait exactement su où se dirigeait Malefoy junior. Parce qu'il était là, il était partout, il était lui..._

_Un rêve. Tout ceci était un rêve. Mais c'était Malefoy qui rêvait. Et pour une raison que Harry ignorait totalement, il était entré dans ce rêve, il avait basculé dans cette vision étrange, qui ressemblait à un souvenir._

_Le Draco Malefoy du rêve se planta devant le grand miroir à pieds de la chambre. Toujours cette haine, ce dégoût, cette révolte..._

_non._

_Mais il avait laissé tomber son masque impassible, et ses mâchoires crispées déformaient son visage. Harry n'avait jamais vu Malefoy avec un tel regard. Ses yeux gris avaient pris une teinte presque métallique, meurtrière. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, et sa respiration lourde. Mépris, colère..._

_Non._

_Son reflet, dans le miroir, esquissa un sourire moqueur et haussa les épaules. Ah ! Et de quoi se mêlait-il, celui-là ! Le reflet s'approcha alors un peu plus de la surface miroitante, et de sa main droite, releva la manche de son bras gauche._

_Avant même qu'il ait achevé son mouvement, Harry savait ce qu'il allait y voir. La marque des Ténèbres s'étalait sur le bras de blond. Grimaçanteécoeurante, elle souillait sa peau claire._

_Non !_

_Harry sentit un élan de rage l'envahir. Jamais ! Jamais il ne porterait la marque ! Jamais il ne serait mangemort !_

_Son poing transperça l'air et heurta violemment le miroir. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, il se battrait !_

_Le miroir explosa. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'éclats miroitants se répandirent à ses pieds. Le miroir avait explosé, et il saignait._

_Du sang, partout. Du sang sur le sol, du sang qui avait éclaboussé la chambre, les murs... du sang sur ses mains. Du sang maculant ses mains blanches. Et dans son esprit, la voix de son père qui raisonnait. Le mot "mangemort" qui se répétait en écho. Le visage de Narcissa le lendemain de la mort de Lucius... elle savait, elle savait..._

_Et du sang sur les éclats de miroir, du sang qui coulait sur le sol, rouge, poisseux, accusateur... des yeux qui le regardaient, qui le condamnaient... deux yeux verts..._

_NON !_

Harry fut brusquement repoussé en arrière, rejeté, expulsé.

Il se stabilisa tant bien que mal dans les airs. Il était de retour à Poudlard, dans le monde réel... Draco Malefoy devant lui, bien réveillé, complètement redressé, la respiration courte, les yeux écarquillés et le front perlé d'une sueur froide.

Le blond resta figé quelques instants, et Harry ne bougea pas plus que lui, encore secoué par ce cauchemar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, Potter ! cracha brusquement Malefoy.

Il semblait furieux. Probablement encore la panique qu'avait provoqué son cauchemar, associé à la colère d'être surpris par Potter dans un tel moment de ce qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse. Et puis une raison de passer sa peur, ses nerfs, sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Harry, luiétait complètement perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait ressentit ce que le blond avait ressentit. Et il avait presque une peur panique de pouvoir ressentir à nouveau tout cela.

- Je... je... je, rien... bredouilla-t-il.

Respire, Harry, respire... ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... un simple cauchemar...

Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar à lui. Et ça lui avait rappelé tous ces rêves horribles qu'il avait fait avant la guerre, lorsqu'il se retrouvait à la face de Voldemort, qu'il pouvait voir par ses yeux et percevoir ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas ça ! Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir des rêves comme ceux-là...

Le regard de Harry se porta brusquement sur les mains du blond, s'attendant presque à les voir tachées de sang.

Draco Malefoy suivit son regard et serra brusquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, dans un mouvement convulsif. Blanches. Blanches, elles étaient blanches. Il n'avait pas de sang sur les mains. Pas de sang nulle part !

- Dé... désolé... bafouilla Harry. Je ne voulais pas...

- DEGAGE ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA PITIE ! FOU LE CAMP, POTTER ! CASSE-TOI ! JE TE HAIS, TU ENTENDS ! JE TE HAIS !

Et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Harry Potter s'enfui de la chambre de Draco Malefoy. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas près d'y revenir...

-o-

finis. oui, je sais, déjà. ... oui, le chapitre, pas la ficévidemment (y'a pas encore eut le slash, ni le lemon, alors allez me dire où est l'intérêt de s'arrêter là !)

vous êtes libres d'allez vous prendre des avalanches sur le coin du nez si ça vous amuse, moi je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines (promis, je pars plus en vacances : je suis de retour) pour le chapitre 6 "Je persiste, et je récidive"...

gros poutoux à tout le monde et merci d'avoir lu jusque là. bye.


End file.
